Everyday HyperForce
by Night of StarClan
Summary: A series of one-shots, all about our favourite monkeys in the universe.
1. Wild Wild West

**Me: In case anybody's wondering, i have no idea why I've written this...**

**Nova: - Just get on with it! -**

**Me: ...but I've watched Evil ages and thought...**

**Sprx: - Make her stop talking, please -**

**Me: ...Sprx and Antauri look sooooo adorable in cowboy-outfits...**

**Chiro: - Oh please just...**

**Sprx: ...wait - **

**Me: So I've written that FF. Anybody open for the disclaimer?**

**Everyone: ...**

**Me: Well, then I'll do it. SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me but to Ciro Neili. ****R&R**

* * *

><p>„Awwww, common, Sprx, Antauri, it's a carnival, you gotta dress up as something", wailed Otto and pouted when both monkeys shook their heads. "How about ghosts?"<p>

"I assure you Otto, I'm not going to dress up as a ghost", answered Antauri and turned his back at the team. "I wish you much fun at the festival." "Ditto", said Sprx and both left the command-centre.

"I wish I would know what's going on in their heads", said Nova who was, after a lot of begging from Jinmay, dressed in a pink princess-dress and Jinmay wore a green one. Chiro was dressed as a knight, much to Jinmay's pleasure and Gibson played…well Gibson with a lab coat, a doctor in other words. Otto had dressed as a cute little dog.

"Well, let's go team. Their problem", said Chiro and stood up. The team left the robot and went into the city. It was full of dressed people. The monkeys in the robot were soon forgotten.

* * *

><p>"I sure hope that works", stated Antauri while he dug in a pile of clothes. "It will, don't worry pal", answered Sprx and placed a heat on Antauris head. Both monkeys laughed, then they realised the time and went on with searching for clothes.<p>

* * *

><p>"And with that", announced the Major. "I will open the parade."<p>

The wagons started to roll and the crowd, including the present HyperForce members, awed at the beautiful parade. When a western-wagon rolled past the team, the 'villain' suddenly started to shoot at the crowd, with real bullets. The people on the wagon backed away in fear and the HyperForce was about to jump into action, when the man threatened: "No move or I'll shoot right through the beautiful head of your yellow friend!"

The HyperForce stood back not daring to threaten Nova's life. They knew the chance that the bullet would hit was big, since Nova's dress wasn't really advantageous. The man aimed his other gun at an innocent civilian and the team was about to jump forward again, when a glowing sickle hit the gun out of his hand.

The team gasped when they saw the familiar weapon and the next moment a silver monkey, dressed as a sheriff landed on the wagon.

"SPRX", yelled Antauri while the man aimed the gun. Suddenly this one was also shot away from him, this time through Sprx "Magna-Ball-Beam-Splitter". The red monkey, dressed as deputy, landed nest to his comrade and together they pinned the man down. After a few seconds of cheering, they allowed the man to stand up again and shook hands with him.

The team gaped, then the Major said: "My great thanks to Antauri and Sprx of our HyperForce for this wonderful show." Both monkeys bowed and winked at their team. The crowd went wild again and the parade moved on.

At the end, both monkeys stepped towards their team and Antauri asked: "And, are you surprised?" "How did you get an idea for that?"

Both monkeys chuckled, then Sprx answered: "Mainly because I needed a reason to wear something like that again. And to have a little fight with someone who isn't really out to do evil. Ya' know, just for fun." The HyperForce shared glances, then Jinmay meant: "We'll you do look adorable and sexy at the same time when you wear that."

Both monkeys blushed at the comment, then they smiled and Chiro asked: "So, anybody up for a firework?"

"Me", shouted the whole team. While they watched they were all sure, this was the greatest carnival ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. R&amp;R<strong>


	2. Usually strange Day

**That song doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Olaf Henning and is originally called: Komm hol das Lasso raus**

**The translation from german to english is kinda poor and it took me a little time, but i'm proud of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>SRMTHFG and Komm hol das Lasso raus don't belong to me.<strong>

**SRMTHFG belongs to Ciro Neili.**

**Komm hol das Lasso raus belongs to Olaf Henning.**

**Please R&R**

* * *

><p><em>Come get your lasso out,<em>

_We're playing cowboy and Indian, uh ah._

_We're riding a race,_

_without resting or a goal, uh ah._

_When you surround me_

_I will cry craven_

_Stand still at the stake_

_Come get your lasso out_

_Just like the last time._

_Just like a cowboy in the loneliness_

_On his search for security_

_I'm still riding against the wind_

_Until I'm again with you_

_For you no way's too far for me_

_With you I forget the time_

_Now I am here and I hear how you say:_

_Come get your lasso out,_

_We're playing cowboy and indianer, uh ah._

_We're riding a race,_

_Without resting or a goal, uh ah._

_When you sourround me_

_I will cry craven_

_Stand still at the stake_

_Come get your lasso out_

_Just like the last time._

_Just like a cowboy in a new town_

_Where Angst still has a name_

_I'm possessed from my search for you_

_And go through every threat I have to_

_For you no way's too far for me_

_With you I forget the time_

_Now I am here and I hear how you say:_

_Come get your lasso out,_

_We're playing cowboy and indianer, uh ah._

_We're riding a race,_

_Without resting or a goal, uh ah._

_When you sourround me_

_I will cry craven_

_Stand still at the stake_

_Come get your lasso out_

_Just like the last time._

_Come get your lasso out,_

_We're playing cowboy and indianer, uh ah._

_We're riding a race,_

_Without resting or a goal, uh ah._

_When you sourround me_

_I will cry craven_

_Stand still at the stake_

_Come get your lasso out_

_Just like the last time._

* * *

><p>Chiro was bored, so he turned on his TV to see a man singing:<p>

_Komm hol das Lasso raus, _

_wir spielen Cowboy und Indianer, uh ah._

_Wir reiten um die Wette, _

_ohne Rast und ohne Ziel, uh ah ._

_Hast du mich umzingelt,…_

Without realising it, Mandarin appeared behind him and shot him with a strange gun. Immediately Chiros eyes turned from blue to dark-violet and he jumped up. Grinning the boy ran into the command-centre. The rest of the monkeys were there too and he yelled: "Team, I saw such a great song on TV. Don't know which language it was but it was so great and you can dance to it!" "Chiro, please calm down", insisted Antauri and slowly walked up to the boy, but Chiro just pushed him away and shouted: "We need someone who can play the violin!" "Whoa kid", shouted Sprx. "Slow down and tell us again what you mean." Chiro breathed heavily, then he turned on the TV, where the song was just playing again. "Yeahhhh!" shouted the boy and started to dance and sing to the song.

_Komm hol das Lasso raus, _

_wir spielen Cowboy und Indianer, uh ah…_

Chiro started to act like he was throwing a lasso and then he showed himself a feather with two fingers. The monkeys watched their leader wide eyed.

_Wir reiten um die Wette, _

_ohne Rast und ohne Ziel, uh ah ._

_Hast du mich umzingelt, _

_werd ich mich ergeben,_

_stell mich an den Marterpfahl,_

„Brainiac, you need to check the kid, TWICE!" "I know that Sprx", yelled Gibson over the ear-battering volume Chiro chose.

_komm hol das Lasso raus, _

_so wie beim ersten mal._

„Hell, has he gone nuts?", screamed Nova while she covered her ears. No one noticed Mandarin, sneaking up behind them.

_So wie ein Cowboy in der Einsamkeit, _

_auf seiner Suche nach Geborgenheit,_

_reite ich immer weiter gegen den Wind, _

_so lange bis ich endlich bei dir bin,_

Suddenly Otto was behind Chiro and danced and sung as well. "What's just happening", yelled Nova over the sound.

_für dich ist mir kein Weg zu weit, _

_bei dir vergesse ich die Zeit, _

_nun bin ich da und ich hör nur wie du sagst:_

Chiro and Otto jumped one time, then the chorus came again.

_Komm hol das Lasso raus, _

_wir spielen Cowboy und Indianer, uh ah._

_Wir reiten um die Wette, _

_ohne Rast und ohne Ziel, uh ah ._

When the two were acting like they were chained, Sprx suddenly joined them.

_Hast du mich umzingelt, _

_werd ich mich ergeben,_

_stell mich an den Marterpfahl,_

"SPRX what are you doing", yelled Nova, but just had to cover her ears more, when the three crazy gone team-members started singing loudly and turned up the volume.

_komm hol das Lasso raus, _

_so wie beim ersten mal._

„That's nuts!" „I'm not for words like that Gibson, but yes….that's nuts", yelled Antauri back.

_So wie ein Cowboy in der fremden Stadt,_

_in der die Angst noch einen Namen hat, _

_bin wie besessen auf der Suche nach dir, _

_jede Gefahr nehme ich ins Visier,_

„What has just happened to them?" "Maybe I can answer that!" The three sound-tortured monkeys turned and faced Mandarin, who was covering his ears as well.

_für dich ist mir kein Weg zu weit, _

_bei dir vergesse ich die Zeit, _

_nun bin ich da und hör nur wie du sagst:_

„I haven't planned it like that! That's insane", yelled the orange monkey when the singing stopped shorty. "What have you done?", asked Nova. "I've…." Suddenly the singing started again. „Oh you gotta be kidding me", shouted the bone monkey.

_Komm hol das Lasso raus, _

_wir spielen Cowboy und Indianer, uh ah._

_Wir reiten um die Wette, _

_ohne Rast und ohne Ziel, uh ah ._

_Hast du mich umzingelt, _

_werd ich mich ergeben,_

_stell mich an den Marterpfahl, _

_komm hol das Lasso raus, _

_so wie beim ersten mal._

"So that was your doing", shouted Gibson over the sound. Mandarin nodded, but didn't seem very pleased with how it turned out. "I haven't planned them to get that wrapped up in it…"

_Komm hol das Lasso raus, _

_wir spielen Cowboy und Indianer, uh ah._

„…I just wanted them to be completely oblivious to my presence…"

_Wir reiten um die Wette, _

_ohne Rast und ohne Ziel, uh ah ._

„…but I guess now it's time for plan B!" Mandarin aimed the gun and shot. It hit Nova. She blacked out, but Antauri caught her.

_Hast du mich umzingelt, _

_werd ich mich ergeben,_

_stell mich an den Marterpfahl, _

_komm hol das Lasso raus, _

_so wie beim ersten mal._

Chiro, Sprx and Otto cheered, Gibson face palmed himself when it turned out they have saved the song and started to play it again. Mandarin ran off to safe himself and Antauri was still trying to wake Nova. Just when the music, luckily not the singing, started again, Nova woke up and Antauri let out a sigh of relive. But then the female jumped at him and kissed him. With a scream of surprise Antauri fell backwards, Nova on top. Then the singing started.

_Komm hol das Lasso raus, _

_wir spielen Cowboy und Indianer, uh ah._

_Wir reiten um die Wette, _

_ohne Rast und ohne Ziel, uh ah ._

_Hast du mich umzingelt, _

_werd ich mich ergeben,_

_stell mich an den Marterpfahl, _

By that time Antauri had been able to hold Nova an arm length away from him and shouted: "Gibson help." "Why, she seems quite happy!"

_komm hol das Lasso raus, _

_so wie beim ersten mal._

_So wie ein Cowboy in der Einsamkeit, _

_auf seiner Suche nach Geborgenheit,_

„She's freakin' me out!", shouted the second in command panicking and was finally able to push Nova away. Antauri ran off, but Nova was on his tracks and finally the second in command hid behind the science officer. Nova jumped for him, but got between the dancers and the silver monkey let out a relieved sigh.

_reite ich immer weiter gegen den Wind, _

_so lange bis ich endlich bei dir bin,_

_für dich ist mir kein Weg zu weit, _

_bei dir vergesse ich die Zeit, _

_nun bin ich da und ich hör nur wie du sagst:_

Then Nova got out of the dancers and took a rope out of nowhere. "Where the hell did she get that from", shouted Antauri when the girl started to chase him again, using the lasso this time.

_Komm hol das Lasso raus, _

_wir spielen Cowboy und Indianer, uh ah._

_Wir reiten um die Wette, _

_ohne Rast und ohne Ziel, uh ah ._

She had Antauri cornered and caught him with the lasso. The silver monkey let out a short whimper before he was pinned down again, only one thought in his mind: "I will never get myself a girlfriend, I promise!"

_Hast du mich umzingelt, _

_werd ich mich ergeben,_

_stell mich an den Marterpfahl, _

_komm hol das Lasso raus, _

_so wie beim ersten mal._

During Nova's craziness, Antauri suddenly remembered his ghost mode. "Why haven't I thought of that before?" Fast Antauri phased out of the ropes and through the yellow monkey, just to get into that wild chase again. "Gibson, help!"

_So wie ein Cowboy in der fremden Stadt, _

_in der die Angst noch einen Namen hat, _

_bin wie besessen auf der Suche nach dir, _

_jede Gefahr nehme ich ins Visier,_

Gibson stood in the middle of the command-centre, still covering his ears. Suddenly a silver blur ran past him, followed by a yellow one. Surprised he saw that Nova was still chasing Antauri and that the silver monkey was completely terrified.

_für dich ist mir kein Weg zu weit, _

_bei dir vergesse ich die Zeit, _

_nun bin ich da und hör nur wie du sagst:_

With a grimace Gibson ignored the completely wrong singing of his other team-mates and thought: "I need to find a cure for them." Suddenly Antauri cowered behind him, his eyes wide with shock. "Something wrong?" The blues monkey just had to tease his silver brother now.

_Komm hol das Lasso raus, _

_wir spielen Cowboy und Indianer, uh ah._

_Wir reiten um die Wette, _

_ohne Rast und ohne Ziel, uh ah ._

Antauri looked up at him terrified and whimpered: „I will never look at females or such a music in the same way again, Gibson." The blue monkey laughed when he let out a scream and made a run for the nearest wall, Nova still at his tail.

_Hast du mich umzingelt, _

_werd ich mich ergeben,_

_stell mich an den Marterpfahl, _

_komm hol das Lasso raus, _

_so wie beim ersten mal._

Fast Gibson picked up Mandarins gun and looked at it.

_Komm hol das Lasso raus,_

_wir spielen Cowboy und Indianer, uh ah._

With a relieved sigh, he saw a reverse switch on it.

_Wir reiten um die Wette, _

_ohne Rast und ohne Ziel, uh ah ._

He pulled it and aimed the gun at Nova, who was currently trying to climb up a the wall, Antauri was hanging on with his claws. Then the silver monkey spotted him.

_Hast du mich umzingelt, _

„Dammit Gibson when you have a plan, do it. I can't take that much longer!"

_werd ich mich ergeben,_

Gibson shot at Nova and she fell down. Then he aimed the gun at his remaining three teammates.

_stell mich an den Marterpfahl, _

He shot. First Chiro, then Otto, then Sprx.

_komm hol das Lasso raus, _

The three stopped dancing and looked around in confusion.

_so wie beim ersten mal._

„Wow, what the hell happened", groaned Nova who pushed herself up from the floor. Everyone looked at Gibson, who looked at Antauri. "Ant-Antauri what are you doing on the wall?", asked Chiro confused. The silver monkey looked at the leader, still completely terrified. But he relaxed slowly, jumped down and answered: "Let's just say Chiro, I will never look at females or country-music in the same way again." With that the second in command walked off, staring to the floor. "Well, that was strange", stated Nova. "Sooo, did I miss something after Mandarin shot me with the gun?" Gibson smirked and answered: "No, not at all."


	3. Machines feel too

**Antauri is always noble and brave. Nothing can bring him down. But can really nothing hurt him. No, even Antauri has feelings and an unthought sentence of Sprx could pull the trigger.**

**Set in 'Ghost of the Machinder'.**

**New Story-Line.**

**SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>My name's Antauri and I'm 2nd in command of the . I began my adventures as a black Robot Monkey, half Robotic, half not. But then I sacrificed myself to save my team from the awaking of the dark one worm. Unfortunately, it awoke and became connected with the Skeleton Kings Skull. After sacrificing myself, my Spirit, soul and Power Primate entered Chiros body. He was changed, I will ever think that this was my fault, and ran off, to the lab of the alchemist, where the Robot Monkeys had been built. There he found a new body for me. Fully Robotic, but my soul was able to enter it. Now I have returned to the team. I became the Silver Monkey. I'm not able to feel in the same way than before, but I'm getting used to it, although, I'm just able to have emotions, because of my memories. I can't feel cold or warm anymore, even pain is just memories and the sensors in my body, which are only telling me, how badly I'm injured.<p>

Well. Like I said, I'm getting used to my new body and go on rather well. Without feeling bad, because the others treated me a little different. Until now…

"…Let's check out the navigation system. Maybe it's damp." Everyone nodded and we ran off. "It's not the computers", explained Otto, our mechanic and the only one, who didn't seem to care about my new form. "You're not gonna believe this, but the Super Robot is overriding our command." I raised an eyebrow. So I guessed right? "You say it's thinking for itself?" I had to concentrate hard, to keep me from wincing. Chiro's words hit hard. Wasn't I thinking for myself too? "Perhaps there is more to the Robot that makes the eye", I said, hoping they would understand. They didn't. Sprx answered: "You gotta be kidding me Antauri. I mean, it's a machine, it's probably just broken." I knew disappointment and anger was in my eyes now, but nobody saw it. Sprx was not the brightest, yeah, I've said that, but he had to understand, that even machines can have feelings, or their own will. However, he didn't even seem to realise how his much words hurt me. Neither did the others. I was about to reply as Gibson said: "Agreed. Technically speaking, machines can only appear to be alive." I gave him a cold glare, although I knew, that he didn't believe in supernatural as much as in his science. I did my best, but I started to think about things, I didn't want to.

_Why don't they see the pain in my eyes? Yes, I hide it often, but now it's too much for the one of me. Don't they see how their words hurt? Our connection became less strong since I've returned. I, Sometimes I wish, to be able to travel back in times and stop myself from sacrificing me. It was for nothing, except of my pain and their pain. And my pain just get new, with every coming day. The Skeleton King Worm is free... No! I have to stop to think about this in that way!_

I blinked a few times, then said: "Appearances can be deceiving." "Uh, whatcha see is whatcha get, Antauri," Sprx glared at me, and I knew, he hadn't thought about his words. But they hurt a lot. "Machines cannot have a soul." It took everything of the self-control I had to not cry out and was about to answer, as the alarm gone off. We all looked up surprised and then we ran into the command centre. "What is that?" Chiro asked. Suddenly a "mouth", in a space ship, opened and the Super Robot was caught in some kind of tractor beam. We all were thrown through the Robot. I crashed against the walls often, but I didn't felt anything, except of the information from the sensors, that I had crashed against something. We were all knocked out, and as we activated again, I was feeling cold for the second time, since I got this body. I mean, really cold. I remember the first time well.

_**Flashback**_

_**Everything was dark, dark and cold. I tried to break out of this darkness, and suddenly, I was able to see. Not with Chiros eyes, but also not with "my" eyes. I rose on hand and gasped. It had happened. My soul had left Chiros body and went into the body of the silver Monkey. But I wasn't able to move and except of my head and my left arm, everything felt ice-cold. Slowly my new body began to work fully and I was able to sit up. It felt strange. I knew it was cold in the lab, but I didn't feel it. Then I stood up and gasped again. My body felt so light. Even if it had to be heavier with all the metal, for me, it felt lighter than my old one. Then I activated my claws. I thanked every god who is out there, that just this action felt the same like before. My hands went cold and then they turned into purple claws. Then I jumped out of the lab and started running. My body didn't feel warm, even if I was able to feel, the work it made, but it also didn't feel cold.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

It took a few seconds until I was able to move fully again. Then I and everyone else looked at the screen. We were in some kind of, I can't describe it, however, I was able to sense the worry of the others, but I didn't feel worry at all. Not until I saw it. Skeleton Kings TV-Monster was here too. I shook my head. There had to be a logically reason for this. I twitched with my tail. Was that really me, who thought that, or was this the silver Monkey? But I had not time to think about it, because we came into a big hall. In the middle, there was a green, well if my senses were right, it was a computer. The others were scared by the whole situation. But I, or the silver Monkey, I didn't know, wasn't scared by that thing. Only the cold face on the screen made me feel uncomfortable.

It started a conversation with us. "…An un-dead identity from your world has destroyed our planet." I made fists and answered: "Skeleton King. We were tracking him down when you intercepted us." This thing told that it was about to destroy everything that comes from Shugazoom and I started to worry, but not as much as I wanted.

_What's wrong with me? This thing threats my team. The team I gave my live to save them. Why am I not able to be more worried about them? I want to, but I can't. Why? Why aren't they no longer as important for me as before? Could it be? No. It can't be this body._

But as I thought this, I understood. The deep sadness in my mind, made my robotically body trust this computer. And it was as strong as my worry about the team. Then we were attacked.

The battle was hard. For me, it was harder than for everyone else. Because I had to use all my will, to make my body defending itself and the others from the computer it wanted to trust. I felt the agreement of this body, as the computer said: "All organic life that come into contact with Skeleton king is corrupt and must be destroyed!"

Suddenly it got us and tried to come into the robots computers. The moment it was in there, I wasn't able to move anymore. Then I was pulled out of the brain-scrambler by a strange wire, the same happened to the others. The wires brought us under a microscope and it checked us through. Then we all were thrown down. I was scared. Yes. For the first time since I got this body, I was really scared. Not because of the falling, because of the comfort my body want me feel in this place. Then I was caught and pulled back to the computer. "Monkey Team!" I yelled and before the Tunnel closed, I heard Chiro respond: "Antauri!"

Then I was in front of the computer and it sent chilly waves of electricity through my body. It felt good, but I wasn't ready to give in. I wanted to fight this thing with all I had. Then it spoke again: "You. You are called Antauri. You are 100 per cent machine; you may be some use to me." I crunched my teeth and used the Power Primate to check the Team. When I reached them, I ordered it back in the same second. Their feelings were too much. Nova was hoping, that I would come and save them, but she wasn't able to not agree with Sprx as he meant, I would probably join this computer. I was shocked by this and I became angry. After all I had done for them, Sprx really thought he couldn't trust me? The worst was that Nova, Gibson nor Otto were able to avoid the same feeling. I was about to break with them, because with my weakened soul, my body became stronger, as I felt Chiro.

I calmed down and smiled. I should have known it better. After all the problems Chiro mastered, to bring me back, why did I ever believe I that he would break with me? Chiros spirit calmed my thoughts and gave me strength. He trusted me with everything he had, so I had to trust myself in the same way.

Then some sort of wire was placed in my back-head. "Let me go." But he told me, that struggling won't help me getting free. "Release my friends", I asked. "Skeleton King is our enemy as well." But although I said so, in some way, I understood his opinion. However that knowledge made me struggling even harder. "Logically, you will say anything to keep your friends from destruction and I must destroy all organic life. " Now I got angry. "Don't you see", I tried to yell, but I was weakened. "By destroying life, you becoming what you hate the most. Skeleton King."

Suddenly the screen started to blink. "Skeleton King! System error! System error!" exclaimed the computer. I was shocked and got a little bit scared. Please remember, that I've told you, that I'm not really feeling this anymore. I just knew it would be the right feeling for this situation. I got worried, but about that computer. "You're infected by some kind of Virus", I said. "Your system is being corrupted by TV-Monster!" "Preposterous! TV-Monster has been deactivated!" The computer showed me TV-Monster and I shivered. I was able to sense this strong dark aura and the screen began to blink again.

"No! Can't you see? It still lives!" I looked from TV-Monster to the computer and back. "Machines do not live", the computer explained, removing the wire from me. "We are simple servants to our programming." I tried to fight his words, but a part in me, believed him. Then I realised it. I was connected to this computer, so TV-Monsters corruption infected me too, just a little bit, but enough to make me believe his words. "What are you doing?" I yelled it, while I was brought into another position. Then I was connected with a lot of wires. I screamed. TV-Monsters corruption flew into my body and soul, while the computer connected me with him.

While I was fighting against TV-Monsters corruption, I stretched my senses towards the Monkey team again.

_No!_

They were in danger. And I couldn't help them. Then I felt a contact call. It came from Otto, but I wasn't able to respond. Suddenly I heard Sprx voice, like he was next to me. "Don't you get it? He's gone. He probably joined up with the probe!" I winced and pulled my senses back. I was deeply hurt. How could Sprx think of me like that? How could he say this? I felt betrayal, I felt disappointed and incredible sad. And all this were real feelings this time. No memory, no sensors. It all mixed up with the Darkness of TV-Monster and I became angry. I began to think, what I never wanted to think…

_Traitors! As they want. If they think that I'm just a machine with no will and no wish to care for someone, then I'll be that sort of machine. By the way, they said, that I'm just a machine, so I have to think logically, and in the logic of computers and machines, there's no place for care, friends or love. They will learn what it mean to deal with me. I will show them, how strong I'm really. Antauri isn't anymore. Now it's the turn of the silver Monkey._

"_Yes"_ I heard that voice. I looked around, but there wasn't anyone nearby. _"Yes. Just let your body become stronger. Than your so called friends will pay their bill"_ The voice was inside of me. "What friends?" I asked back. "I do not have any friends anymore." _"Correct, now Antauri let's work together and we'll show these fools their terrible mistake."_ Now I recognized the voice. It was my own, but it came out of TV-Monsters darkness. "What do I have to do?" I was willy to everything the silver Monkey told me. _"Just let your anger and sadness flow through your whole body and give into it. Then we'll be fully ones and you will be strong enough for your payback."_

I did as the silver Monkey told me and together with my feelings, the darkness flew through my body. Suddenly a small part of my soul broke free. This part was still the Antauri I'd always been.

_No! No, I can't let that happen. It's all a terrible mistake._

But soon this part of my soul was caught and captured deep in my mind. Now I finally opened my eyes again. I had closed them, after I had heard the voice of the silver Monkey the first time. But my eyes were empty. Sure, my pupils were still there, but I showed a non-expression face and my eyes were empty of any feeling. Then I saw the Super Robot, punching onto the ground and freeing the HyperForce. I also heard the computers voice. "There must be away to defeat your Super Robot" It removed my helmet and was about to sting a needle in my brain.

Suddenly I felt Sprx. He was coming closer and the not corrupted part of my mind yelled in scare. He tried to warn him. He tried to use the Power Primate and thought as strong as he could.

_Sprx! Stop, do not free me!_

But it was too late. The bright part of me was caught once again, when Sprx arrived. He shot one of his attacks against me, to free me. "Let him go!" I was free, caught my helmet and activated my claws. The brain ejected and while Sprx watched it fleeing, I came from behind. When only one arm length was between me and Sprx the red Monkey turned around and gasped. I still showed a non-expression face and my eyes were empty of any feeling. I grabbed Sprx with one of my claws and held him up in the air.

_It feels good. I could start to like it. Now I get my revenge._

I started to grin and as Sprx tried to put out his magnets, I caused an electric wave which flew through his body. It effectively deactivated the red Monkeys weapons. "Antauri, what are you doing?" Sprx gasped for air and I answered without any emotion: "I'm getting my revenge." Then the HyperForce arrived and gasped. "What do you mean? What revenge? What have I done to you?" I grinned brighter, but when Nova took one step closer my grin disappeared and I yelled: "One step closer and I'll choke him!" I turned back to Sprx and again I grinned.

"I think I have to help your memories. Remember this little conversation: Uh, whatcha see is whatcha get, Antauri. Machines cannot have a soul. So why should I acting like I have one. You can't imagine how much your words hurt." I hissed the last part. Everyone was speechless and I continued, without any emotion in my voice now. "So I've decided to become, what you all were thinking I am: A machine, a programmed bunch of metal without any feelings."

"That's wrong Antauri!" Chiro sounded sad, but I didn't react to his tone. "You're more than that. We trust you!" "Oh really?" I now glared from Sprx, over Otto and Nova towards Gibson. "And what's about: He didn't put up much on a fight. He's probably... and so on." "You've heard that?" Gibson's voice was shaking. "I was worried about you, after this computer got me, so I used the Power Primate to look for you. Then I heard what Sprx said and I sensed that no one of you trusted me enough to admit that he could be wrong." I had just talked myself into my hurt feelings, but now my voice was silent again. "I realised that I'm not as important to you as before, and so my robotic body made a compromise with my soul. We are truly one now, and I can have my revenge. Your Antauri isn't anymore."

"Antauri! You got everything wrong. We are your friends, we care about you." Otto was about to cry. I just looked at him with no emotion. "As I said. I'm a machine and my computers tell me, that friendship is not real. So I do not have to care about you." I threw Sprx towards the others and they were all chained on the floor. I was calmed. My revenge was nearly over. They all yelled at me, but I did the final action. "Self-Destruction in one Minute!" It was explained by another computer-voice and then I realised that my voice had changed to, just a little bit, but I knew it.

I went to the exit and looked at the HyperForce. "Farewell guys." "Antauri! Wait!" The pain in Chiros voice made me stop. My claws were still activated, but I waited. Chiro took his chance. "Antauri. Listen to me. It was not right how we treated you. But don't you remember the times we trusted you our lives, or the lives of others? We left Jinmay to you, when Valina wanted to feed the Skeleton-King Worm with her. I will always trust you Antauri and I know, that I've said things that had hurt you too. But I didn't mean it. Antauri please. I don't want to lose you again. I hurt so much at the first time."

I looked over my shoulder. I wasn't sure what to do next. Should I leave or continue to listen? Then Otto started to speak. "Antauri. Chiros right. We all said wrong things, but I missed you so much, and I was so happy when you returned to us. I've never cared about your new body. I still think that you're the same. Please Antauri. I can't go on without you. I… I need someone like you around me." Otto started to cry and I knew that my eyes were full of sadness at the moment. Then I shook my head and answered. "I know that Otto. I was able to sense it. However, it's too late for you."

"Antauri please, come back." Now it was Nova's turn to speak. "You are not like that." "I am!", I yelled with despair. "I'm just a machine. I'm a monster!" I glared at them and everyone, except of Nova winced, because of my anger. "You're not." Nova's voice was calm, just like mine ever had been. "You're no monster Antauri. You may have changed a bit, but even now you are still our spiritual leader, an important part of the team and our friend. And you will ever be." I looked into Novas eyes and they were warm and friendly. Then I looked at Gibson, who had taken a deep breath.

"Antauri. Honestly. I know, I often say things, which you may not like, but as a scientist I believe more in science than everything else, except of one thing. Antauri. Friendship, love and other feelings like them, they can't be calculated. They're just there. And whatever I said, I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't even mean you before!" "You did", I answered roughly. "Do you really think I'm that stupid? I know about the ways you and Sprx look at me, when I'm not watching and before, in the engine room, I knew that you both weren't talking about the Robot, you were talking about me."

Gibson was about to protest as Sprx joined in. "Antauri. I really apologize for everything I've said that hurt you. I, I just said that, because I was afraid. Afraid that we might lose you again. Because of the Power of your new body. I, I said this things, because I tried to make sure, that you're still the Antauri we had lost." "You had just to look into my eyes after one of your try-outs, than you would have seen what I was feeling." I turned around and wanted to leave. I couldn't hold it anymore. There was too much sadness, inside of me and of them.

Chiros voice was high, because of his sadness as he yelled: "Antauri please, don't leave us! We all apologize everything, but we don't want to lose you again!" Then my hate was blown away. I deactivated my claws, my head sunk onto my chest and the small part of me that had been saved from the darkness grew up. Then I slowly turned around and looked at the HyperForce. They were looking back. I looked onto the ground again. "Antauri, please", whispered Nova and then, I ran towards them. I activated my claws and freed them from their chains. They all smiled at me, and I smiled back. Suddenly there was this computer voice again. "Ten, Nine, Eight …"

"We've got to get out of here!" Otto was scared. I could sense it, but I also sensed something else. "Join hands and jump when I tell you!" They didn't even think about my words. I activated my ghost mode and suddenly the Super Robot flew right above us. "Now!" We all jumped and landed safely in the command centre.

_Finally it's over. I'm myself again, we are all still alive and we trust each other like before my death. I still can't believe that something like that has to happen to bring us back together._

"Well. I checked it top to bottom. And the Super Robot doesn't have any protective programming." Otto and Gibson were checking the Super Robot. The rest of us were watching. Gibson said: "I have to agree with you Otto. The Super Robot never flew of course. It's simply new that we are going in the wrong direction." I raised an eyebrow and Nova asked: "What? How is that possible?" Chiro smiled at me.

"Maybe Antauri was right. Maybe the Super Robot really is more than just a machine." I looked down, ashamed for remembering what I had nearly done, because I had forgotten this. Then I answered: "Life. Even mechanical life is always for surprises."


	4. Minreco

**I really don't know why I have written this. Probably because of the whole, Antauri reads thoughts because of the Power Primate thing. _(shruggs)_ Who knows. However, it takes place when the monkeys are still wih the alchemist, but he isn't corrupted yet. Captain Shugazoom will also show up shortly and he will have a connection to the Alchemist. (No they are not in love! I have nothing against people who are homosexual or Bi...but i don't think Clayton and the Alchemist make a good couple)...Okay, now that that's said...on with the story...**

**SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me but to Ciro Neili and Disney.**

* * *

><p>A man in a dark blue cloak worked on the body of an entire robotic silver monkey. His red and blue coloured eyes were concentrated. He was just trying to put on one arm, when a sudden noise startled him. He dropped the arm and jumped in surprise, then he sighed.<p>

"DADDY!"

The man turned around and saw two small monkeys running towards him. One was male and had orange fur, the other was yellow and female. Both looked very disappointed and angry. "Daddy", called the female and grabbed his cloak. He bent down to the two and asked: "Nova, Mandarin, what happened now?" "Antauwi cheated again, but didn't admit it", yelled Nova and Mandarin nodded. The man narrowed his eyes. That was the sixth time in four days that some of his children came to accuse their black-furred brother on cheating in games.

"Alright, I'll come."

"Thanks father", said Mandarin and ran off. Nova looked at him with big pleading eyes.

"Fine my little princess", laughed the man and his two-coloured eyes shone and he picked Nova up. She smiled and hugged him. Both made their way to the game room. The moment he walked in, he froze. Mandarin just punched the black monkey in front of him into the face. "Just say it!", shouted Mandarin. The black monkey, Antauri, whined: "I…I haven't cheated." His orange brother prepared another punch when the man called: "Mandarin, stop this at an instant!" The orange monkey froze, then sunk his fist and accused: "He's always cheating and never admitting it!"

"I am not", cried Antauri out and got up.

"Yes you do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do…"

"STOP!"

The monkeys fell silent after he had yelled. The man focused on the green monkey in the back-ground and asked: "Otto, what have you played?"

"Who am I", answered Otto. "Antauwi always knew what person we had fow him. He just thought, then asked: Am I… a answewed wight!" "One of you always told me", defended Antauri himself. "I can trust my ears!" "You are just a cheater", shouted the red monkey.

"Sprx", cut the blue monkey in. "Do we have a proof he is? No. We shouldn't accuse him for nothing." The man smiled, when Antauri suddenly mumbled: "Liar."

"What?"

"You're a liar Gibson", shouted Antauri in tears. "No one of you believes me…even you don't anymore." The man took a step back when Antauri bared his fangs at him. In his eyes shone anger and disappointment. "I-I thought I could at least rely on your trust fa- Alchemist", went the black monkey with bitterness on. He started to cry. The Alchemist couldn't believe his ears. Antauri had called him Alchemist and not father. He was about to pick the black monkey up when Sprx shouted: "Ya know Antauri, sometimes I wish you never were born!"

Antauri laughed insanely in his tears. "Then we're already two."

"What?", yelled everyone.

"How could I be happy in a family where never anyone believes me? I often enough wished to not be born too." He shivered and went on: "And since everybody shares that thought with Sprx and me…" Antauri didn't end the sentence, but chocked a sob and then he ran on.

"Antauri wait", called the Alchemist and ran after the black monkey, accidently dropping Nova in process. The yellow girl cried out, but his worry for his black furred child was stronger. He followed the echoing sobs of Antauri through the whole lab, but then he was out of the door.

He stopped.

Tears started to escape his eyes. His son was gone. He wouldn't survive in the jungle alone.

_-with Antauri-_

Antauri cried hard while he ran. It wasn't his fault, the others just shouldn't talk that loud. Also, there were always so many voices in his head. Voices which told him things he didn't want to know, things that were better kept secret. He knew so much about his siblings and his father.

For example that Nova loved Sprx back even if she hit the red monkey always.

Also, that the Alchemist and the Super-Hero-Guy that visited sometimes were brothers.

Antauri screamed and fell when great pain struck through him and his heart felt like it stopped beating. Nearby he heard a female wolf yowling in pain over her by the father killed son. Finally he pushed himself up and ran on again, tears still streaming down his face.

Suddenly it started to rain.

Soon thunder and lightning followed and Antauri winced every time an animal which was scared of thunder winced as well. He desperately tried to find a place where he could wait for the rain to stop and finally spotted a cave. He swiftly ran up there, slipping in mud-puddles what seemed like dozens of times. His soft black fur was soaked with water and covered with brown goo. Antauri sat down, then he screamed in pain when hundreds of voices rushed through his head.

_"Is that a wild animal?" _

_"Is it dangerous?" "_

_Idiots, it's a child!" _

_"I believe those are called monkeys!" _

_"Why is it here?" _

_"Should I help?"_

"Stop", screeched the black monkey in pain. "Please, I can't take it, stop it!" He broke down and grabbed his hurting head. He now saw the ceiling and met the gazes of hundreds of bats.

_"What am I supposed to stop?" _

_"What's wrong with that poor kid?" _

_"I wish I could help!" _

Antauri screamed in pain. Why didn't they stop talking? And why all of them together? _"They aren't talking young one",_ soothed a female voice now. The voice send out a soft tune and it became silent. Antauri breathed out. This silence had been gone for months_. "Do you feel better now my young friend?"_

Antauri just managed a nod, not caring where the voice came from. Suddenly one of the bats spoke up again.

"Hey Aura what are you doing."

Antauri followed the bats gazes and saw how a white bat with red-eyes and silver wings sailed towards him. "Helping this poor child Stone", answered Aura. Antauri recognized her voice as the one that silenced all the others.

_"I haven't silenced any voices",_ answered Aura without opening her mouth. _"I merely built a blockade around your mind." _

"Huh?", asked Antauri confused. Aura gestured him to follow her and Antauri pushed himself up and tumbled a bit before he was able to follow. She led him deeper into the cave and soon Antauri wasn't able to see anything. After bumping in three walls he complained: "I can't see anything!"

_"Use your mind young one_", advised Aura, her voice ringing in his head. Antauri blinked confused but reluctantly closed his eyes and concentrated. Surprised he exactly knew where he had to go. He didn't see anything, he just knew. After a while Aura said: "You can open your eyes now. Antauri did so and gasped. In front of him was a clear pool surrounded by white stones. From a hole in the cave-ceiling the last raindrops fell into it.

"Wow", breathed the black monkey and Aura said: "Rest here for now. I'll be there when you wake up."

Antauri instantly collapsed onto the ground and fell asleep. Aura chuckled in his head, then she remained silent so he could rest.

* * *

><p><em>-with The Alchemist-<em>

The Alchemist sat in his lab, his head resting on a table.

Suddenly the door opened and a young voice called: "Alchemist, are you here?"

The Alchemist looked up and saw his younger brother coming towards him. He smiled sadly.

"Captain Shugazoom."

The young man narrowed his eyes in concern.

"What's wrong Alchemist?"

The coated man sighed, then he answered: "Antauri ran away and it's my fault as well as the others." He saw how his brother paled. Well knowing Captain Shugazoom liked the black monkey the most of the six he hugged his brother.

"But…but why?"

"Lately the others often accused Antauri on cheating in the games. He less and less played with them and said he didn't cheat. In the end…the others had no proof for him cheating, but he also had no for not doing it. That's why…why I started to have my doubts in his words too. Three days ago another incident happened and Antauri said he, like the other monkeys, sometimes wished he wasn't born. I couldn't believe what he said but…the worst for me was…when he confronted me that he knew I didn't believe him anymore either he…he called me Alchemist."

"You mean he didn't call you father like normally?"

The Alchemist nodded sadly. "Clayton what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know Al, but shall I look for him in the jungle?"

"I doubt he's still alive, but I would be very thankful when you try."

Clayton nodded, put his helmet back on and ran off. The Alchemist sat down. He had lost this whole will to live with Antauri's leaving. Without one of the monkeys their whole family was incomplete. Otto was crying three days straight and Nova refused to leave the bed. Gibson just stared at his books instead of reading them and Sprx hadn't cracked a joke since that day. Even Mandarin, the strongest and oldest of the monkeys, just stared out of the window in hope he would see Antauri coming back.

* * *

><p><em>-with Antauri-<em>

Antauri screamed when the wolf scratched over his right eye.

_"Antauri, you have to plaster the image of you being three times bigger than him into his head, then he'll run away"_, advised Aura. Antauri nodded and concentrated.

**After he had woken up in the cave Aura had explained to him that he was a _Minreco_, which meant he had the ability to read and control minds. With this knowledge Antauri had understood why he knew so much of his siblings. He had always heard their thoughts. The first thing Aura had taught him was how to block thoughts out. They would always rush through his head if he wasn't blocking them. Then she had taught him how to put illusions into someone's head.**

Antauri concentrated and pushed his mind towards the wolf. The moment he felt it he thought about the picture he wanted the wolf to see. Then he opened his eyes to see how the wolf's eyes widened. Then he turned and raced off with a scared yelp.

"I…I did it", said Antauri surprised.

Aura allowed him to feel her praise and she said in his head: _"Come back to the cave young one so we can get your eye patched up. I'm very proud." _

Antauri nodded and a warm feeling brushed through him. He had never had a mother, but if he would get one he hoped she would be a bit like Aura. He ran off and soon reached the cave. Silently he walked in, not to wake the other bats, and back to the secret-pool. His black fur was already covered with a few scars. Three came from bats which got angry when he was too loud during daytime. One near his tail from a…he really had no idea what animal that had been. It had been as big as him and a cat-head. Also a monkey-like body and strange scythes. It nearly cut his tail off.

When he arrived, Aura looked after his wound and sighed: "That will be another scar."

Antauri answered: "It could've turned out worse, not?"

"Yes, you luckily didn't lose the eye."

After the bleeding was stopped Aura cleaned the wound with the water from the pool.

"Go to sleep Antauri", advised the wise bat and Antauri nodded tiredly.

* * *

><p>"Antauri", began Aura one day.<p>

Antauri looked up, or better down. The three months he had spent with Aura and the bats had made him grow fast since he was always in action, be it psychical or physical. He looked deep into Aura's eyes, then felt a strange push on the wall around his mind. He lowered it short enough for Aura to get in and she stated sadly: _"Antauri, it's time for you to return home, there is nothing left I can teach you."_

Antauri's eyes widened. He didn't want to leave, she was his only friend. _"_

_I am your friend, but not your only friend Antauri, your other friends are waiting at home, desperate for your return, but slowly they start to give up…they miss you."_

Antauri was silent and a yarning feeling grew inside of him. Images of the Alchemist and his siblings flashed through his mind and he swallowed tears.

_"Go home Antauri." _

_"But…what if they don't want me back after I come back?" _

Aura smiled and stretched upwards to strike his cheek gently.

_"Then you can still come back here, not?"_

Antauri broke through his own walls and brought his mind towards hers. She was saying the truth.

_"I'll be here"_, promised Aura in her mind.

Antauri tried to hold the tears back, but he was still a child and so they came out. He cried long and sobbed even harder when Aura hugged him. "Th-thanks for ev-everything Aura", sobbed the monkey. Aura's thoughts became warm and caring and she answered: _"It was my pleasure to do so Antauri. Now come, I want to show you one last thing." _She let go of him and locked her thoughts away again. One moment Antauri felt lonely, then he pulled his own thoughts back as well and blocked them against everyone else's thoughts.

"Look in there and tell me what you see", asked Aura and pointed into the pond.

Antauri did so and looked at his reflection.

"I see myself."

"Then now try to remember how the monkey I started teaching looked like."

Antauri closed his eyes and remembered how his reflection had looked like back there. A small, sad, scared monkey with watery eyes and mud-covered fur. He compared the picture with what he saw now and smiled when he understood. The scars didn't matter and he hadn't just grown size and muscles, but also self-confidence and thoughtfulness.

"Thanks for showing this to me Aura, and farewell", said the monkey and left the cave, not looking back once.

_-with The Alchemist-_

The Alchemist sighed when he watched his remaining five children playing on a clearing in the jungle. His brother had given up looking for Antauri after one month. Again he remembered how cheerful Antauri had been once before the abuses had started. With another deep sigh he sat down on a rock and Nova ran towards him.

"Awe you still sad because of 'Tauwi?", asked the girl.

The Alchemist just nodded. The monkeys had an easy time to read him nowadays. Antauri's disappearance had left a big hole in his heart, a big hole nothing seemed to be able to close. He started to pet Nova, who purred happily. The Alchemist gazed up to the sky. Had it really been just three months? He felt like Antauri had been gone for at least a year.

He froze when Gibson screeched in alarm and shouted: "Wolves!"

The Alchemist stood up and saw how the four male monkeys tried to run to him, but they were swiftly stopped by three wolves. Frozen in fear the Alchemist could do nothing but hold a shivering Nova close. The biggest wolf suddenly lunged forward and directly at Gibson. The blue monkey screeched in fear, the there was a black blur and the wolf was tackled back.

Both, the wolf and its attacker rolled through the high grass, but then the attacker was thrown off, but spun around in the air and landed safely on his feet.

The Alchemists eyes widened in surprise and the monkeys froze.

In front of them, between the wolves and his brothers stood the missing part of their family.

The wolf yowled something and Antauri answered calmly: "Yes me again and I won't let you hurt them."

He positioned himself protectively in front of his brothers and the wolves howled again.

"We will see", answered Antauri.

The Alchemist watched worried how all of the wolves lunged at the black simian at the same time, but Antauri didn't bother to move. He kept a stead gaze on the wolves and suddenly those froze and their ears turned left. "I don't hear anything", whispered Nova. Suddenly the smallest wolf yowled in panic and raced off. The second wolf followed only seconds later while the first one growled something. "Ah", answered Antauri. "But if my ears aren't wrong the flood will be here before you reach me, not?"

_Flood_, wondered the alchemist. _There isn't even water anywhere nearby._

The black monkey smirked and finally, with a panicked howl the last wolf ran off as well. Everybody was silent and stared at the black monkey, then the Alchemist placed Nova down and hurried to his black-furred child. Antauri gave a surprised yelp when he was scooped up and hugged, but then he purred and hugged back.

"Antauri, oh god, Antauri where were you?", whispered the Alchemist.

He got no answer, the black monkey was too busy with purring.

Finally Antauri smiled at him and answered: "I missed you…father."

The Alchemist almost cried at the last word and one tear escaped him when Antauri nuzzled into his neck. Then he examined the monkey in his arms and gasped at the scars he saw. Especially the scar across his right eye looked bad. Antauri saw at what he was staring and said: "They look worse than they are."

"Daddy, can you finally put him down?", complained Sprx.

The Alchemist saw how the monkeys all looked up at them and Antauri let out a laugh. Smiling he set the black monkey down, who was immediately tackle-hugged by Otto.

"Antauwiiiiii", cheered the green monkey. "I missed you soooooooo!"

Antauri laughed and hugged his brother back.

"I missed you too Otto."

When Otto let go, Nova clung into her brother's fur and sobbed: "Antauwi, never leave us again. It wasn't the same without you."

The Alchemist watched happily how Antauri was welcomed by everyone. When it was Mandarins turn he refused to hug his brother and the Alchemist was afraid Antauri would get upset, but the black monkey just smiled, lunged forward and pulled Mandarin into a hug.

"Don't be like that Mandarin, I missed you as much as the others."

Mandarin didn't hug back, but smiled a bit and meant: "Uhhh, about the cheating, I think we owe you a 'sorry'."

The Alchemist smiled, but was surprised when Antauri let go of Mandarin and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, about that, I kinda was cheating, even if I never meant to and didn't know I was."

The alchemist glanced at his child worried and Antauri looked back and asked: "Does the word _Minreco _mean something to you?"

"It does but why…", he trailed off when realisation hit him and he bent down to Antauri. "What am I thinking of right now?"

Antauri was silent for a while, then he raised an eyebrow and asked: "Why would I want to eat a bug?"

The man laughed and said: "I just wanted it to be something you wouldn't guess."

Antauri smiled brightly.

"Can someone explain now?", asked Gibson.

Smiling at his children the alchemist explained: "A _Minreco_ is a person who can read and control thoughts. It appears Antauri is one of those."

He saw how his son smiled brightly while he explained: "That was the reason I knew what you would do in our games. I had no control over my abilities and often got a headache because _all_ of your thoughts rushed through my head."

"And now", asked Sprx curiously.

Antauri shrugged and said: "Now I'm just blocking them. I…"

The black monkey trailed off. He just stared into nowhere and the alchemist was about to shake him when he shouted happily: "Aura!"

Antauri ran a bit away from them and gazed into the sky. Al followed his gaze and saw a white bat with silver wings circling above them. She looked down at Antauri with proud and they stared at each other for a while, having a silent communication. Then Aura suddenly flew away and Antauri said out loud: "I'm gonna miss you too Aura, thanks for teaching me so much."

The Alchemist smiled and said: "Common kids, it's time to go home."

"Yeahhhhh", cheered the kids, then they stopped and looked at Antauri who still gazed into the sky.

A lonely tear ran down his face.

"'Tauwi, youw coming?", asked Nova.

Antauri looked at them, then he nodded and raced to his family.

The Alchemist smiled when the black monkey jumped into his arms.

**Their family was complete once more.**


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

_**Author Note!**_

_As many of you may have realised, the first four one-shots have already been uploaded once. I just htought it would be more efective to have all of them in one Story. I really need your opinion to those four one-shots and i dearly ask all the readers for suggestions what one-shots i could write. You can suggest words, songs, situations, names, pairings, ... everything you can think off._

**The first three people who review _AND_ give me a suggestion get hugs from one of the monkey team-memebers. You can chose who.**

**Nova: Believe me, it's worth it. She needed an entire day to convicne Antauri and Gibson to do that.**

**Yeah, that was hard work.**

**Chiro: Hard work? You had us catching them and recieving loads of scratches and burns. Then WE had to tie them up.**

**That took you five minutes. I needed an ENTIRE day to get Antauri and Gibson to say yes. My brain and voice nearly gave out afterwards.**

**Sprx: She got a point there kid.**

**Chiro: Oh well...hey where is Otto?**

**He's in my room eating a chocolate-bar. It's his treat for beign brave enough to deactivate Antauri's ghost-mode.**

**Nova: Then he definately deserves chocolate.**

**Chiro and Sprx: _(nod)_**

**Antauri: _(unseen from the living room)_ Would you please finally untie us!**

**Ups, i knew i forgot something. _(runs into the living room)_**

**Sprx: Wait a moment, when Otto is in her room and Antauri and Gibson are in the living room, where exactly are we?**

**_(I call from the living room)_ Look at the table Sprx, you're in the dining room, even if it is connected to the living room and just seperated through a big bookcase.**

**Chiro: Oh! Well, since our conversation took much space we will tell you EvA's last request.**

**Nova: When you have question's to us, our enemies, allies or EvA herself, you can ask them in your review. They will be answered.**

**Sprx: But please no question's like: What's your telephone number EvA? Or, where exactly do youlive?**

**Chiro: They are too personal.**

**_(comes back with Gibson and Antauri)_ And like Always: SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**Gibson and Antauri: Read and Review.**


	6. I never had a chance to make friends

**Alright, here is the first One-Shot i got requested. It's from Pikurosonai00.**

**Chiro: Yay, I'm in that one!**

**Nova: So, who is supposed to give Pikurosonai00 a hug? She didn't request one.**

**Gibson**

**Gibson: What? Why me?**

**Look at her profile, then you see what the name stands for. _(shows)_**

**Nova: _(reads) Pikachu+Kuromi+Gibson+Mordecai= pikurosonai!_ Ah, I get it.**

**Gibson: Oh alright... _(BIG HUG FOR PIKUROSONAI)_**

**Nova: Cute.**

**Well, lets start the one-shot. Otto, Antauri?**

**Otto: SRMTHFG doesn't belong to EvA.**

**Antauri: Please read and leave a review.**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hiro's POV**

„Chiro."

I looked up. Antauri and Nova stood in front of me.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Well", began the black monkey. "With the increasing formless activity we thought we send out two patrols around noon. So Nova and I, as well as Sprx and Otto won't be here for the next hour."

I nodded, though I wanted to groan, and said: "Sure thing Antauri. I'm fine with it. Just be careful!"

"Ya' can count on us", exclaimed Otto and he, Sprx, Nova and Antauri left.

I fell back into my chair with a loud groan. The four of them gone meant that only one monkey remained for company. Gibson, the king of boredom. Even watching Antauri mediating was more exciting than hearing his lectures. Not to mention all the things Sprx had told me to prove how horrible boring the blue monkey was. Sighing I stood up and headed to my room.

**Gibson's POV**

I sighed and closed the door to my lab. Shaking my head I returned to my experiments. I truly wanted to get to know Chiro better. After all, he was our new leader. But he avoided me for some reason. "I guess Sprx did the same as always. Complaining how boring I am. Yes science is not interesting for everyone, but…but Chiro is young and smart." Shaking my head once more, I realised that I wouldn't be able to finish any experiment with those thoughts troubling me. With a sigh I left the lab and went for my room.

**Chiro's POV**

A Sunriders comic in my hand I left my room and wanted to walk to the command centre to read it. Gibson crossed my way and I greeted him. I got no answer. Stunned I watched him walk on, head sunken, his tail being dragged over the floor. The comic was forgotten for now while I watched how he simply disappeared in his room.

"Great. Where is Antauri when you need him?"

Sighing I walked up to Gibson's room. I was the new leader after all. I couldn't always rely on Antauri. I knocked, and the door opened by itself. The room was dimmed and it took a while until I found the small blue monkey. He sat on the ground and stared into nowhere.

"G-Gibson?"

No reaction.

I tried it again: "Gibson!"

His head snapped towards me and he smiled slightly.

"Oh…Chiro. I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

"You didn't hear a lot." He narrowed his eyes in confusion and I explained: "Gibson when you walked into your room you crossed my way and I greeted you." His head fell to the side in deep thought. Now he looked more like a smart version of Otto.

"I can't recall to have heard you. I'm sorry Chiro."

He tried to sound strong, I heard that, but something was wrong. I sat down next to him and asked: "Gibson what's wrong?"

"Huh, nothing is wrong. How did you even get this idea!"

I narrowed my eyes and argued: "Don't try to fool me Gibson. Something is wrong, I can see and hear that. Tell me what it is."

He hesitated, then sighed and asked: "Chiro…what did Sprx tell you about me?"

"Huh?"

Gibson focused his black eyes on me and repeated: "What did Sprx tell you about me?"

Sweat started to run down my face. How did he know that Sprx told me a few things about him?

He sighed deeply once more and whispered: "So I was right. Sprx did tell you. He told you the same he told everybody new we meet. Through this…I never get the chance to make friends, or to even just get to know someone a bit." His eyes wandered to my eyes once more and he softly said: "Do you realise the only things I know about you is what I get to know through our missions and you physical health? I know your size, your exact age, your weight…but those are just fact about your body not about the person you are."

My eyes widened when I finally understood what he'd tried to say. I'd hurt him deeply by avoiding him like that. All the times he'd tried to talk to me, I'd left quickly because of what Sprx told me.

"I'm sorry."

Gibson's eyes, which were focused on the floor once more, again snapped back to me and he whispered: "What?"

"I'm sorry that I hurt you Gibson. After all Antauri taught me already, I should've tried to get to really know you and not believe what Sprx told me."

**Gibson's POV**

"I'm sorry that I hurt you Gibson. After all Antauri taught me already, I should've tried to get to really know you and not believe what Sprx told me."

I couldn't stop the smile that made its way over my face at these words. Chiro seemed to have seen it, since he smiled back. Suddenly I was pulled into a hug.

"Chiro what with all the neutrons in..."

"Let's just say that's the best I can do to show you that I like you and that I would want to be your friend."

At this, I guess Sprx would say, my brain gave out. I just hugged Chiro back, thankful for him being here.

"Thank you Chiro."

"You're welcome."

The hug continued for a while, then Chiro offered: "Hey, how about you show me your lab?"

"Honestly?", I asked suspiciously.

That had to be some kind of silly joke.

"Yeah, I mean it."

The brightest smile I had worn in days spread over my face while I led Chiro to my laboratory.

I couldn't wait to see Sprx face when he came back.

* * *

><p><strong>I did my best in that Gibby Chiro friendship story.<strong>

**Gibson: HAH! In your face Sprx.**

**Sprx: _(grumbles)_**

**Alright Stop it you two. Pikurosonai i loved it to write that one. Please really tell me what you think about it.**


	7. Human' Ellie Goulding

**The next One-Shot is done.**

**Nova: This one is for Lilly Westella.**

**Antauri: Thank you very much for your review and the request.**

**Jinmay: Since you are the second reviewer who requested something, you get a hug.**

**Sprx: And since you too haven't said who you want to hug you, EvA checked up on your profile for characters you like.**

**And the winner is...GIBBY once again.**

**Gibson: Me again?**

**Yeah, she mentions Antauri too, but you more often.**

**Gibson: _(BIG HUG FOR LILLY WESTELLA)_**

**Otto: Now, to start the one-shot...SRMTHFG doesn't belong to EvA.**

**Chiro: Neither does the song "Human" from Ellie Goulding.**

**Jinmay: Please read and leave a review.**

* * *

><p>Colourful banners hang everywhere in the Super Robot. Hundreds of presents were built up to a pyramid in the command-centre. In the middle of the room stood the boy of the day. Jinmay smiled. Today was Chiro's fifteenth birthday. He seemed so happy, however not because of the presents like most others would, but because of the people who were enjoying the day with him. Nova, who playfully scolded him and Otto to chew their cake with their mouths closed, Sprx who cracked bad jokes, Gibson who fled from the cake-fight Chiro and Otto had started and Antauri, who simply enjoyed spending this day with the boy he considered his son.<p>

_Human, behave yourself_

_You have burst at the seam_

_Let it all fall out, open your mouth_

_Often I lie wide awake, think of things_

_I can make but I don't seem to have_

_The parts to build them_

Sighing Jinmay turned away. She wasn't able to take part in this much longer. She just couldn't. Chiro grew up, became older and an adult. And she? She still looked the same as the day they'd met. A young, innocent twelve years old girl. It just wasn't fair.

_Human, I wonder why you're a better_

_Make than I could ever build or create_

_You know not love or hate_

_I am so scared of what will kill me_

_In the end for I am not prepared_

Jinmay was about to walk up to Chiro's tube and leave, when a soft voice asked: "Jinmay is something wrong?" She glanced back. Antauri of course. The robotic simian floated behind her, a slight shade of worry in his blue eyes. A forced smile on her face she answered: "I'm fine Antauri, really. I just need a bit fresh air."

_I hope I will get the chance_

_To be someone to be human_

_Look what we've done_

_Look what we've done_

The silver monkey raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing her, but then Nova called him and he looked back. Glancing back at Jinmay one time, he left to sort out the argument between Otto and Sprx over the last piece of cake. Jinmay couldn't believe it shortly. She'd really lied to Antauri. The father figure of the boy she loved with all her heart. Heart…the word seemed to mock her. She didn't have a hard…she was a robot.

_I would give my life to be human_

_I would give my life to be human_

_I would give my life to be human_

_I would give my life to be human_

Without looking back, she stepped into Chiro's tube and went up to the Robot's shoulder. She stepped out and smirked sadly. It was raining cats and dogs. Stepping out she sighed. Once Antauri had told her that to feel the rain on him, or the soft breeze blowing around him, were small things he missed the most from his old life.

_Human, I'm trying to come clean_

_I will be a better me_

_I will not drink until I'm dead_

_I'll make the most of it_

Jinmay had just smiled and nodded. She had no idea how this felt. She'd never known it, so she also couldn't miss it. Shaking her head she felt tears welling up in her eyes. _Tears_, thought the robotic girl. I'm not alive. _Why did the person who created me give me the ability to cry?_

_I don't know what it's like to be alive_

_To say goodbye, to cry a thousand tears_

_Because my ears won't listen_

She stepped farther to the edge of the robot. Her life held nothing she wanted to keep anymore. Staying with Chiro was impossible. He would soon be an adult, then she would look like his daughter.

_Human, I'm trying not to lose my faith in you_

_I've sassed out all that_

_I've seen through, I've sailed an ocean_

_I am so scared of what I'll look like_

_In the end for I am not prepared_

Maybe…maybe she should just leave. Leave Chiro to find another girl to be happy with. A girl he could get children with. That would be the best.

_I hope I will get the chance_

_To be someone, to be human_

_Look what we've done_

_Look what we've done_

She so badly wished she could be this girl. She would do everything to be human like Chiro, to grow up and have Children one day.

_I would give my life to be human_

_I would give my life to be human_

_I would give my life to be human_

_I would give my life to be human_

Stepping directly to the edge, she glanced back one more time. Then she took a deep breath. She jumped and fired her rockets up. Suddenly…

_I used to hear it all so loud_

_The sound of my heart breaking_

_The truth is waiting to be found_

_I trust that I will take it_

"STOP!" She spun around. Chiro stood there, in the pouring rain. "Jinmay wait, where are you going." "I-I'm leaving Chiro." "Why?" "Be-because of what I am Chiro. Think what will be in ten years. You are twenty five, I will still look like I'm twelve."

_I would give my life_

_I would give my life, human_

_I would give my life, human_

_I would give my life, human_

"You won't", disagreed the teen softly. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. He hugged her, then pressed something into her hand. "Since you don't have a birthday, we thought we celebrate yours together with mine", whispered Chiro. "Happy Birthday Jinmay." Andhe went back inside.

_I would give my life to be human_

Confused Jinmay looked after him, then into her hand. A small card lay there.

_I would give my life to be human_

Opening it she read: _"Jinmay. I love you and I can guess how you feel. If you wonder how, hey Antauri feels the same in times. The others will grow older, he won't…_

_I would give my life to be human_

…_I hope you like this present. Have Gibson insert it into your main-server. Then you can grow up like me. In love…Chiro."_

_I would give my life to be human_

In the card lay a microchip. New tears ran down her face, tears of happiness. "Thank you Chiro. I love you too."


	8. What is Important?

**Next Chapter is up. This is a...i don't really know...HyperForce-Family-One-Shot?**

**Nova: I like how that sounds.**

**_(mutters)_ If you would know what would happen you wouldn't.**

**Nova: What?**

**Nothing. Well, since i got the request for this from an anonymus reviewer who named him-/herself Hawk Heat and i again got no answer on who is supposed to give the hug, I decided to allow the most adorable monkey, everyone seems to at least like a bit to do it.**

**Sprx: Me?**

**Nova: Idiot. She means Otto.**

**Otto: Really? ME?**

**Yes.**

**Otto: WOHOOOOO! _(HUG FOR HAWK HEART)_**

**So, that was the third of the three hugs i promised, but i thought, well, let's go on with this for while.**

**Antauri: Why?**

**Because i just lately got two more requests where the requesters told me who they'd like to have hugging them. And i like it too.**

**Chiro: Well, alright. SRMTHFG doesn't belong to EvA.**

**Gibson: Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>„<strong>Chiro we have to retreat!" „But the neighbourhood…" „Is evacuated! Come!" "NO! We have to keep the City safe!" "Chiro come back!" "That kid is going to kill himself." "Chiro!" "Nova, Gibson, STOP!" "We gotta go after them." "I know, but be careful!" "There they are!" "Oh no!" "Nova!" "Gibby, Chiro." "The attack is over, we have to get them to the med-bay!"<strong>

* * *

><p>The whole attack constantly repeated itself in Antauri's head. The black monkey shook his head to get rid of the memory. Anger still boiled deep within him. He knew the boy had only the best intentions, but he risked not just his life, also the lives of Gibson and Nova. Sighing to get rid of a bit of the anger he looked at the healing-tubes once more. A painful pang hit his heart at the sight. Nova and Gibson were battered and bruised. The blue monkey had even lost one hand. Chiro had bandages wrapped around his torso. That kept the healing-liquid from doing its work as fast as it could, however they had to stabilise the cracked ribs the boy had gained. Sighing once more, Antauri left the med-bay to get to his room.<p>

* * *

><p>Sprx restlessly paced in front of the med-bay<em>. I hope the kid is alright<em>, thought Sprx. _He should've listened to Antauri. Sure, the kid just wanted to make sure that those formless don't destroy the city, but if Antauri, Otto and I had come a second later he, Gibson and Nova could be dead. Nova, I never saw her so beaten up. Not even after she blew up the training room. She just has to be alright. I couldn't bear losing her. Brainiac as well. Sure, we always bicker but…he is my brother and I need him. If I can't bicker on him, who else. Antauri doesn't get annoyed with it and if he gets, than that annoyed that he answers with his claws. Otto's too dumb to get it, the kid is troubled enough and Nova…uh, no thanks. She's slapping me enough already_. A deep sigh on his lips, he finally collapsed in his chair and closed his eyes. _Please let them be okay._

* * *

><p>Otto sat in his room and cried. "Chiro…Chiro, N-Nova, Gi-Gib-gibby, you can't die. Please don't. I…don't wanna lose you guys." It hurt him badly to see his three friends like this. He knew, the moment Antauri said they would get through, he wouldn't stop hugging the second in command ever again. He'd also never seen Antauri so tired. "It surely wa-wasn't easy to do what Gibby normally does." New tears escaped his eyes when he thought of the many bruises he'd seen on his blue-furred brother. He'd even lost a hand. Otto knew it was up to him to fix it when Gibson was alright again. "If...he ever is", whispered the green monkey and cried once again.<p>

* * *

><p>"Chiro we have to talk!"<p>

The teen looked up from his video-game when Antauri spoke to him. All of the them were recovered again and Antauri knew he needed to talk sense into the boy now. If Gibson, Nova and himself were the next ones who dot this injured, they had trouble since neither Sprx nor Otto fully understood how to care for injuries and Chiro hadn't learned enough yet.

"But Antauri…"

"Now!", stated the black monkey firmly. Chiro pouted, however followed his mentor into his room. Antauri remained silent the whole tiem, however the moment the door closed behind the boy, he asked: "Chiro do you remember what I told you about my duty here?"

"Uh…well, you're second in command."

"And what does that mean?"

"That you have command when I'm out."

"And what else?" After a long silence, he turned to face the teen, who'd confusion written all over his face. "Chiro I'm here to give you advises, to help you with your decisions."

"And?"

"And I would appreciate it if you would at least consider them in times."

The teen crossed his arms and stated: "Antauri I have no idea what you mean."

Narrowing his eyes the black monkey floated up to come face to face with the teen. "Chiro I'm older than you and have fought more battles, we agree to that?" The boy nodded. "Then why won't you listen to my advises when we are in battle."

"Are you referring to last week?", asked the teen angrily. "I didn't listen because you would've allowed the formless to destroy the neighbourhood."

"Chiro houses can be rebuilt, lives can't be replaced", answered Antauri angrily. He had trouble to not to give the boy a slap in the face.

* * *

><p>Sprx walked along the corridor, when he heard something from Antauri's room. He walked up there and glanced in through the not fully closed door. Antauri and Chiro were facing each other. Great anger danced in his black-furred brother's eyes.<p>

"Chiro houses can be rebuilt, lives can't be replaced", answered Antauri angrily.

_Are they talking about the battle last week?,_ wondered Sprx. Chiro growled at the second in command and snapped: "Then why would you leave the neighbourhood for destruction."

"It was evacuated", snapped the black monkey back. "Except for us no one was there anymore. And then you did the most immature thing ever. You ran alone against those impossible odds. You could've been killed there Chiro. Nova just barely survived and she got to the corner of death why?"

The teen winced back and Sprx gulped. The last time he'd seen Antauri that angry had been when Mandarin wanted to punish Nova for blowing up the training room. Suddenly Chiro shot forward and shouted: "When you are not happy with how I lead, why don't you do it!"

"That's not what I asked you", growled Antauri. His ghost-claws activated. Sprx gulped again while he continued to listen and watch.

"Well, she followed me!"

"Exactly", growled the black monkey. "She followed you into a battle she knew that was impossible to win." Suddenly his tone was dangerously calm. Sprx started to shiver. That was more dangerous than when Antauri snapped or growled. "Chiro as leader of the team, you have to think of us. I asked you to order retreat because then the only more the less terrible thing that would've happened was that neighbourhood being destroyed. Houses can be rebuild, but no team-mate can be replaced just like that."

At this Sprx winced. Antauri was, though the boy didn't know it, referring to Mandarin. Chiro could never fully replace Mandarin. Their sadness for his change would always be there.

"Think of it Chiro", whispered Antauri and turned away from the teen. "The city comes first, however what in the city comes first is what matters. Lives or houses Chiro? When all the citizens are safe, isn't it better when you try to keep your team safe instead of losing them because you made them protect empty houses?"

At this Sprx left. Chiro's decisions would change from now on. The red monkey knew that. Antauri was completely right with that. But…was really something this terrible necessary to make all of them see that? There was only one thing Sprx was completely sure about. This fight and the injuries of the team had unleashed a care in Antauri, Sprx had never seen. And he knew that it was the same with all of them.

They were a team, a family.

They had to listen to each other, to keep each other safe.


	9. Forgiveness

**The request for this One-Shot came from one of my greatest reviewers. ANTAURIfan**

**Otto: I don't get it, what makes her so special?**

**She's so nice and always reviewing to all of my SRMTHFG stuff...and we both have the same favourite character.**

**Sprx:Who?**

**_(raises eyebrow)_ honestly?**

**Sprx: What?**

**Gibson: _(sigh)_ Sprx look at their User-Names.**

**Sprx: So?**

**Nova: Are you playing stupid to annoy us or did you switch brain with Otto?**

**Sprx: _(smirks)_ Common, of course I know she's talking about Antauri.**

**Antuari: _(comes in)_ What is with me?**

**You are mine and Tauria'S favourite character.**

**Antauri: And? I know that since long.**

**Yeah, Sprx just played stupid. However I said I would continue with the hug-stuff, so guess who she wanted to hug her!**

**Otto: ...no idea.**

**_(stares at Otto)_ H-Honestly or are you fooling us too?**

**Otto: _(pouts)_ I really don't know!**

**Ahw, sorry Otto. She requested a hug from Antauri. Antauri?**

**Antauri: _(BIG HUG FOR ANTAURIfan)_ And please continue to review like that. It makes EvA very happy.**

**Oh yes it _does...(blushes)_ and thanks for informing me about the mistake i made with uploading the other chapter.**

**Nova: Well, none of us belongs to EvA.**

**Gibson: Read and Review please everyone.**

* * *

><p>„Sprx you go on patrol with Antauri!"<p>

Swallowing a deep sigh Sprx nodded. Ever since the incident with the Fire of Hate he'd been partnered up with the silver monkey at nearly everything. Only in combat training he was with Nova, since she claimed that right at the team's first combatant. Trying not to show anything, he stiffly walked up to his tube and went down to leave the robot. He waited for a while, then the second in command came out and smiled slightly at him.

"A wonderful day, isn't it Sprx."

Confused Sprx raised an eyebrow and asked: "Antauri we are in war, what should be so wonderful today?"

"The sun is shining, there hasn't been any attack yet…the team is still complete. Many small reasons can make a day bright."

With that Antauri fired his Jet-Pack up and took off. Sighing quietly, Sprx followed him and together they checked everything within the secured sector. Sprx was in his thoughts, so he almost fell from the sky when Antauri started to fly lower and headed for a certain spot. The graveyard. Antauri landed there and walked up to the gate. Confused to no end Sprx followed his second in command, however soon lost him in the maze of tombstones. Nervously the red monkey glanced around. Where could Antauri have disappeared to? So the red monkey strolled through the graveyard in a try to find his second in command. While he did so, his thoughts started to wander around.

_Why does Chiro keep pairing me up with Antauri? Doesn't…doesn't he trust me at all anymore. Is that the reason I'm with the most Powerful of us monkeys. Yeah sure, Nova's strong and brave, but Antauri has more experience in…everything. Why do they all keep saying that they've forgiven me when they don't trust me enough to pair me up with anyone else? I…_

"You should keep your thoughts under control Sprx."

The red monkey's head shot up. There was the silver monkey. He floated in front of a simple white tombstone; two sentences were carved into it. Sprx came closer and gasped at what he read.

_Here rests the Spirit of the Alchemist. May the bright part of his soul rest in peace._

"Antauri what the…"

The silver monkey silenced him by raising a hand. Sprx fell silent, wondering what the second in command was up to. They just waited there for a while.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Antauri said: "I found this the day after the Night of Fear. At first I wouldn't believe it, but then I asked the keeper of this place and he allowed me to see into his books. It really is a memorial for the man who created us."

"…Antauri why are you telling me this?"

"Look closer at the stone."

"Why?"

The glare he got from Antauri kept him from asking further and he stepped closer. He gasped. In beautiful handwriting, a few more lines stood on the stone.

_S-P-R-X-77. You've always been quite a hothead. I want you not to threat my son. Fire can destroy, but also renew. _

"W-What is that sentence supposed to mean?"

"I can't tell."

"What?"

"I can't tell Sprx, since I'm not reading the same words as you."

"You lost me now."

Sighing softly Antauri said: "This grave, is like the Alchemist's last wishes for each of us Sprx. I do not know what you're reading, since I'm reading something directed at me."

"What do you read?"

Antauri hesitated, then he whispered: "…_Antauri. A heart isn't what makes you alive. It is a sole that does_…I'm still quite shocked that the Alchemist seemingly obtained knowledge of our future. It took me a while to understand the meaning of these words. At first I thought it was a riddle, like he liked to do them, however I realised the words mean exactly what they tell."

Sprx was silent for a while. Allowing Antauri's words to sink in.

Then he asked: "Antauri…why did you really bring me here?"

The silver monkey looked at him for a while, then asked back: "Do you really believe we are always partnered up because Chiro doesn't trust you?"

"Well…"

"Sprx, I asked Chiro to do so."

"WHAT?"

Sprx took a step back. Did that mean Antauri didn't trust him? Tears started to escape his eyes and he spun around to run off. However a strong hand caught his wrist and held him back.

"Sprx look at me."

He refused to do so.

"Sprx _please."_

At this the red monkey froze. When did Antauri ever beg? He'd never heard his brother's voice like this. Slowly he turned around, to have Antauri wiping his tears away.

"S-P-R-X-77. I didn't ask Chiro for this because I didn't trust you. I asked for this because I care about you. I think I understand the best how it feels to have gone through what you've gone through."

"How can you?", asked Sprx back.

Antauri's bright gaze darkened and he whispered: "Sprx you aren't the only one who got overpowered by evil once."

"Yeah well Brainiac got turned into that monster because of Thingy but…"

He broke off when Antauri shook his head and softly said: "My dear brother, I meant to tell you that I wanted to refer to what Mandarin did to me in the night of fear. Gibson has, luckily, no memories of what happened when the Virus infected him, however you and I, we both remember what we did under the influence of Evil. It isn't easy to forgive yourself, especially not when you separate yourself like you are doing it recently. I am here to help you Sprx, that is the reason I asked Chiro to partner us up, so I could watch you and help you."

Tears started to well up in Sprx eyes once again, however not of sadness, but happiness. He slung his arms around Antauri and started to cry against the silver monkey's shoulder. Antauri softly hugged him back and murmured comforting words to him. Sprx smiled in his tears.

_Tomorrow, he wouldn't feel guilty as much as usual anymore. _

_Tomorrow he would be able to truly smile at his team-mates. _

_And all of it because of a certain silver monkey, who showed him one thing. _

_The best way to help yourself with guilt, is to talk to someone. _

_Antauri would always be there for him and Sprx promised to himself, if the silver monkey would ever need help, he would be there._


	10. Antauri's Secret

**I got a run guys. Next One-Shot done. This one was a request for a Father/Son Fic with Chiro and Antauri from Jasper Dragonfly.**

**Chiro: I like how that sounds.**

**It's about the beginning of their relationship.**

**Antauri: That surely sounds intersting.**

**It is. So, Amy, like Jasper Dragonfly posted likes to be called, requested a hug from Antauri.**

**Antauri: So now it's my turn two times in a row?**

**_(shrugs)_ Seems so.**

**Antauri: _(HUG FROM ANTAURI FOR AMY)_**

**Chiro: Ahwww, cute.**

**Antauri: Cute?**

**Chiro: _(gulps)_ uh...SRMTHFG doesn't belong to EvA. Please review while i run for my life! (runs off)**

**Antauri: _(chases after him)_**

**_(sweat-drops)_ And you think they only do that in fanfics.**

* * *

><p>Two months. It had been two months since I'd joined the HyperForce. I got along with the team great, knew their likings and disliking's.<p>

Nova was quite aggressive. I realised that after the first two days. Don't get onto her bad side, had everyone warned. But now we got along great. She is the only female friend I have, but couldn't wish for anyone better. Every time I saw her sun-golden fur and sparkling pink eyes, I felt…safe. In her eyes was always some kind of protectiveness and nervousness. She always needed to proof herself to us.

Sprx was a macho. That was also the first I realised about him. Against to Nova, who's quite hot-headed as well in times, he has no clue on how to teach. He's too impatient and can't wait. Took him quite a while to get a hang of it, but right now I'm happy that the team's best pilot is training me how to handle the Torso-Tank-Driver 1. He is also a good friend by now and every time I see red fur and black eyes I can't help but grin and wink at him. And Sprx always winks back.

Otto, our mechanic, is quite a goof. The only thing he can be serious about is when we fight an enemy or he is building or repairing something. In the beginning I wondered how the others managed to put up with him, considering I had had a hard time not to scream at him to finally stop something. Once I'd asked Nova, she'd told me: "Chiro, Otto is just being Otto. Relax, he means nothing bad with what he's doing. Try to see why he's doing it, after a while you'll get the hang of it." And I did. I now just need to look into his black eyes to realise what the green monkey is up to. And I can't help but smile at him. He's still having this child-like innocence I never had the chance to have.

Gibson is a scientist like clichés say. His black eyes always focused and shining with intelligence, though sometimes the blue monkey is a bit too above us all. It took him a while to realise on what level I was with chemicals, but he managed even that and since that our lessons are for more interesting. Also, I really like what he's teaching me in first-aid and that I can always come to him when I got hurt, be it just so small.

I liked, maybe even loved, the team.

They had become like my family, the family I'd never had, in a few months.

However, there was one thing that disturbed me.

_Antauri._

The black furred, yellowish-green eyed monkey who was my second in command. He always is far above us all, however not in IQ like Gibson, Piloting like Sprx, Machines like Otto or Combat like Nova. He's always calm, nothing bad, but he's kinda freaking me out. I nearly fainted when I saw him floating for the first time. That got me an amused smile from him. That was more than I would ever see again from him. He almost never showed his emotions, no matter if to me or the others. He was always to himself, always alone, always watching over us, no matter what happened to him. Once I'd asked the team why he behaved like that and they'd answered he'd been like that since they were able to remember. I was curious about him, so I started to spend more time with him, hoping to get him to know, however that proved to be very difficult with the many fights we had lately. I never felt as comfortable around him as with the others. There was something in his eyes that…was freaky. When he talked to someone he looked at this one, but I always think he isn't really looking at that person, but looking right through it.

Something is definitely up with Antauri.

Ever since the monkey team got their memories about the alchemist back, it had become worse. Otto had been awfully down this days, however Antauri had calmed him down after a while. Still, there was always something like pity, sorrow and guilt in his eyes when he saw Antauri. After two weeks I had enough. I would go and confront the team about everything.

* * *

><p>Chiro took a deep breath, being sure these were the most peaceful moments his team-mates would give him in the next time. Nervously he fingered the cards in his hands while he walked through the hallways between their rooms. The monkeys were surely getting ready for bed already, however Chiro knew this was his best chance, considering Antauri never returned from his evening-walk before ten o'clock. This was the reason he had built up the courage to do what he was planning. Before he could change his mind for the tenth time today, he slid one of the cards through under Nova's door and walked up to Sprx'. Soon there were also cards in Gibson's and Otto's rooms and he made his way into the command-centre.<p>

Nervous sweat dripped down the back of his neck and he ruffled his black hair while he waited.

Soon one monkey after the other came downwards.

Sprx looked a bit angry, Nova nervous, Otto confused and Gibson curious.

"So, we're here", said Sprx after he'd sat own in his chair. "So what's the important question kid?"

Chiro gulped dryly, then looked at his team and asked: "What's up with Antauri?" Dumbfounded gazes answered his and he angrily continued: "You can't keep it from me much longer you know. Something's up with him and I want to know what it is."

The others looked nervous now, then Sprx began: "Listen kid. We really wanna tell you but…"

"…but that's something you have to discuss out with Antauri", ended Gibson his brother's sentence. He shuddered and continued: "Antauri doesn't like it when someone is talking about him behind his back."

He shuddered once more and then Otto whimpered: "I don't wanna into the med-bay for so long again."

"What?"

Chiro stared at Otto shocked.

_Antauri has gotten him into the med-bay once? That doesn't sound like him at all. _

Then Chiro shook his head and begged: "Oh common guys, how long do you want to keep me in the dark? Antauri himself said that a team doesn't keep secrets from each other. We…"

"Chiro", interrupted Nova softly and fixed her with pain-filled pink eyes on him. "Please, don't make us telling you. That…we know here something none of us want to know. We…"

"I still want to know it", argued Chiro. "I could just order you to tell me."

Gibson answered: "Then this would be the first time we would disobey your order Chiro."

Now the teen got angry. "Tell me."

"Chiro please…"

"Tell me! Why is Antauri so distant, why does it never seem like he's looking at someone when he talks and why-"

**"He's blind!"**

Chiro froze at this and stared at Nova. Tears were dripping down her face and she glared at him.

"Happy now? You know it! Antauri is blind! Why do you think he's always so silent, why do you think he has something against vid-games? Why do you think is he the best with the Power Primate? He needs to listen to his other senses, he can't see the games and he needs the Power Primate, otherwise he'd run into every second, if not every, wall!"

She breathed heavily, tears still streaming down her face.

"Nova", began Chiro but was silenced when another voice cut in: "If you wanted to know about this handicap of mine Chiro, you could've asked me as well."

Everyone froze and stared to the tubes. The black monkey was standing there, his eyes filled with sorrow and anger. He walked closer, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'd expected you to be in bed already. Hush."

Immediately his four siblings ran off. Chiro was still frozen in place. That just couldn't be. But when he locked eyes with Antauri now, he realised Nova had said the truth. Though fully focused on him, the black monkeys eyes were somehow empty.

"Chiro."

Wincing he looked at his mentor once more, who looked back, a sly smile on his face.

"Why did you burden the others with this? I could and would have told you by myself. The others are deeply troubled by it, considering my…lost sense is somehow their fault."

He looked to the ground, leaving Chiro to stare at the tubes in shock.

"How…how was it their fault?"

"I haven't been blind my entire life Chiro. It happened while we still were with the alchemist…

_Flashback_

"_I truly think that's no good idea", said Antauri while he watched with Mandarin how their four siblings disappeared in the alchemists generator room. _

_The orange monkey shrugged and asked: "Ahw common Antauri, what shall happen?" _

_Glaring at Mandarin he answered: "With Otto, who can't let anything were it is, Gibson, who'll surely try to find out how the machine works, and the other two, everything brother, everything." _

_The next moment the ground shook and an alarm went off. _

_"Told you", said Antauri. Nova, Sprx and Gibson fled out of the generator-room quickly. "Where is Otto", murmured Antauri nervously. The next moment a computer voice called: __**"Core detonation in ten seconds."**_

_"Otto!" _

_Antauri darted forward, past his siblings and into the generator room. _

_There he was. _

_**Nine**__. _

_The green monkey was curled up in a shivering ball. "Otto stand up", yelled Antauri fearfully. _

_**Eight**__. _

_The green monkey didn't react. _

_**S**__**even**__. _

_Again Antauri darted forward, trying to reach his brother in time. _

_**Six**__. _

_Time seemed to slow down for the black monkey while he closed towards his brother._

_**Five**__. _

_"Otto stand up! We have to get out of here!" _

_**Four**__. _

_The other didn't react, so Antauri took his tail and started to drag him away. _

_**Three**__. _

_They were close to the safety-line already. _

_**Two**__. _

Common_, thought Antauri nervously. _

_**One**__. _

_With his last strength he flung himself and his brother behind the safety line, however looked directly at the generator when it exploded. _

_**Zero!**_

_Everything the others outside of the room heard was a scream of pain, however not from Otto, like they had expected, but from Antauri. The alchemist rushed into the room the moment the explosion had died down and activated the ventilation-system to get rid of the smoke. Everyone gasped at the sight they got. Antauri was lying over Otto protectively. His fur burned away in some places. He whimpered in pain and obviously hadn't the strength to move away. Otto was sobbing loudly. Immediately they were with them and Mandarin asked: "Otto are you hurt." _

_"No", sobbed the green monkey. "But Antauri…i-i-is. He….he's hurt because of m-me." _

_He cried harder while the alchemist picked Antauri up carefully. This caused the black monkey to scream in pain once more. Carefully he held the black simian close and said: "You four, take care of Otto and get him to bed. I'll take Antauri to take care of his wounds." _

_With that he walked off, scanning the burned and bruised body of his second-oldest child. _

_"Antauri?", asked the alchemist. "Can you hear me?" _

_In answer he got a weak wave with the black monkeys tail. He breathed a sigh of relief. The detonation hadn't damaged his ears, however the way Antauri clenched his eyes shut scared him. Could he have looked at the explosion when it happened?_

_End of Flashback_

"…no wonder Otto was so down after you all got your memories back", whispered Chiro.

"It indeed was a shock for all of us. Before I'd simply assumed it was something genetic, to know now how it really happened is…quite disturbing", agreed Antauri, then turned away and said: "You should head to bed Chiro. It's almost eleven. I will wake you around eight tomorrow. You had a long night."

With that his second in command walked of, when Chiro called: "Wait!"

He stopped and turned back. Curiosity lay in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"W-Was is really bad when you realised you couldn't see anymore?"

Antauri hesitated with the answer, then said: "Chiro I…though we have our memories back, I miss at least a month worth of memory after the explosion. I don't know if I was out this long or until my body and mind got along with the shock that I'd lost my eyesight."

Taking a deep breath he asked: "Do you miss it?"

Antauri raised an eyebrow and asked: "Do I miss what?"

"To see…"

"I see with my other senses Chiro, with them and the Power Primate."

"No, I mean, do you miss seeing colours or something like that."

The black monkey was silent once more, his eyes directed on his hand. It constantly switched between his claws and his robotic hand.

Then he asked: "What colour do they have?"

Confused Chiro asked: "What?"

His second in command answered his gaze sternly and repeated: "What colour do they have Chiro? My claws I mean?"

"You don't know?"

"I never thought of it as necessary to know so I never asked anyone. However…since you came, the things that seemed the most unnecessary to me are quite important now."

"Well, they glow bluish-green", answered the teen. Then he narrowed his eyes and asked: "Antauri what is the colour of your fur?"

"Black, just like your hair. Believe me Chiro, those are things I asked the others or overheard them talking about. I also know the colours of your uniform and that your eyes are blue…however, half of the colours…I can't imagine."

"Huh?"

"Take the colour red", offered Antauri. "I know it's the colour of Sprx' fur, I know it's the colour of a ripe apple but…I can't really imagine what the colour looks like Chiro."

Chiro was silent. Why was Antauri suddenly so open towards him? After a short pause the black monkey sighing continued: "It's been so long Chiro. So long since I last saw a colour. The only colour I truly still know is green, because of the Power Primate but the rest…it will probably disappear somewhere in my memories soon as well."

"Antauri why are you telling me this?", asked the teen finally.

"Yes why", murmured the black monkey. "I truly don't know. Maybe…maybe I just can trust you. I never felt that I could trust anyone as much as you Chiro. At least…with this subject."

Smiling the teen lunged forward and pulled Antauri into a hug. The black monkey screeched in surprise and asked: "Chiro what…"

"Hey, there has to be a reason why you would tell me all of this. You're always there for us Antauri, maybe now someone needs to be there for you."

The black monkey stared at him for a while, then smiled and hugged back.

"Thank you Chiro."

"You're welcome."


	11. Father and Son

**SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**Sprx: What kind of One-Shot is this?**

**Another father and son one for Chiro and Antauri.**

**Otto: Again? _(pouts)_**

**Well, i saw this really great video on YouTube so i wanted to do that.**

**Antauri: You're not making me blind again, are you?**

**Nah, one time is enough.**

**Chiro: Can't wait to read it.**

**_(smiles)_ Well, as I already said, SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me. Neither does the song 'Father and Son'.**

**Antauri: Read and Review.**

**Chiro: Please.**

* * *

><p>Antauri sat on the robot's shoulder and gazed down at the street below. Down there, Chiro stood and tried to talk to people. Most of them ignored him. He saw how the teen sighed and slumped against the foot of the robot. Antauri shook his head. It had been a month since the young teen had joined the team. The teen was still without any friends in the city and now that he had cybernetic monkeys as friends, it didn't turn out much better. Shaking his head once more, the black monkey thought; Take it easy Chiro. There is still much time left in your life. And just like that, a song came to mind. Without even realising it, Antauri softly started to sing.<p>

_It's not time to make a change,_

_Just relax, take it easy._

_You're still young, that's your fault,_

_There's so much you have to know._

_Find a girl, settle down,_

_If you want you can marry._

_Look at me, I am old, but I'm happy._

The black monkey smiled when he saw how Chiro stood up and looked around. Somehow he knew that the teen could hear him singing. It was the connection between them, the connection Antauri had felt since the first day. He smiled and while he continued to the song, though he didn't even know how he knew it, memories played in his mind, about his time at the Veron Mystics.

_I was once like you are now, and I know that it's not easy,_

_To be calm when you've found something going on._

_But take your time, think a lot,_

_Why, think of everything you've got._

_For you will still be here tomorrow, but your dreams may not._

Chiro looked around confused. Where did that song come from and why did he feel like he knew it? Then he looked up and gasped. Antauri, the black monkey and his second in command, sat atop the robot's shoulder, his lips moving unison with the words of the son. Antauri is singing that?, wondered the teen, then, without really doing it, he continued the song, still staring up to the black monkey.

**How can I try to explain, cause when I do it turns away again.**

**It's always been the same, same old story.**

**From the moment I could talk I was ordered to listen.**

**Now there's a way and I know that I have to go away.**

**I know I have to go.**

Antauri gasped and looked down once more, to lock eyes with Chiro. He clearly heard the boy's voice in his head. Then he smiled. Maybe the teen started to understand, and maybe Antauri's sub-consciousness allowed him to know the next words. Still smiling, he continued when Chiro fell silent again.

_It's not time to make a change,_

_Just sit down, take it slowly._

_You're still young, that's your fault,_

_There's so much you have to go through._

_Find a girl, settle down,_

_if you want, you can marry._

_Look at me, I am old, but I'm happy._

Once again Chiro felt the urge to continue from the part where Antauri had fallen silent. There was something, something that connected him with the black monkey up there. With a smile he continued and saw how Antauri suddenly moved forward and jumped down to him.

**All the times that I cried,**

**keeping all the things I knew inside,**

**It's hard, but it's harder to ignore it.**

**If they were right, I'd agree, but it's them they know not me.**

**Now there's a way and I know that I have to go away.**

**I know I have to go.**

Antauri smiled at the teen when he fell silent and both felt like the melody they'd used slowly faded away. Then Antauri placed a hand on the teens shoulder. He smiled at Chiro and said: "Give it time young one. Soon everything will turn out right. The best things come to those who can be patient."

* * *

><p><strong>Gibson: Okay, why do Antauri and Chiro know that song?<strong>

**Antauri: I'm curious to that as well.**

**Well, Chiro knows it becuase of his connection to Antauri.**

**Chiro: _(smiles)_**

**And you know it becuase the Alchemist sang it to you.**

**Nova: Then why didn't you write it so?**

**Hello? Chiro with you guys for one month. You don't even know anything about the Alchemist in that time.**

**Nova: Oh, yes.**

**Sprx: When get I a roll in a One-Shot again.**

**Otto: And me?**

**When I feel like it or Someone asks me for one.**

**Sprx: Fine!**

**Otto: _(pouts)_ I don't wanna wait so long.**


	12. 1st Date

**I think that one turned out pretty well, especiall since it's my first real Spova-One-Shot.**

**Antauri: I'm sure it did but...who requested that.**

**_(pouts)_ that's jsut it. No one did. I wrote it by myself.**

**Gibson: Calm down. It's surely going to be alright.**

**I hope so. So, please when you review, give me requests for stories. PLEASE!**

**Chiro: SRMTHFG doesn't belong to E-...hey, why didn't you tell us you changed your Name?**

**Antauri: You didn't know? I thought Night told everyone.**

**Okay, for everyone to know it now. I needed a little change so i changed my user Name from EvilAntauri _(SRMTHFG based)_ to Night of StarClan _(Warriors based)._ So call me Night please.**

**Chiro: _(shruggs_ ) Okay, SRMTHFG doesn't belong to Night.**

**Otto: Read and Review.**

**PLEASE! And give Requests in the reviews. And be it just a word. TOMATO!...for example.**

**Antauri: Tomato?**

**Was the first thing that came to mind.**

* * *

><p>„<em>Please." „No!" „Please." „No!" „Please." „No!" „Please." „No!" „Please." „No!" „Please." „No!" „Pleeeaaseeee, I'll never ask again." „FINE!" „Wohooo, see you tonight then."<em>

Nova sighed deeply and glanced at the clock. She didn't know what had gotten her to say yes to go on a date with Sprx, but she guessed it was his promise to give her peace when she did. Suddenly the someone knocked on the door of her room.

"Yeah?"

"Nova, may I come in?"

"Sure Antauri."

The silver monkey walked in and asked: "Nova what's wrong. You didn't train today and missed supper."

She hesitated, then sighed: "It's just…Sprx asked me out and I said yes."

Antauri turned around and stated: "Wait a minute." He left, leaving Nova dumbfounded. After about a minute the door opened again, to reveal Jinmay.

"Hey, Antauri said you have a problem?"

"He got you for that?"

"He might be smart, but when it comes to dates I surely know more than him", laughed the pink-haired girl. Nova smiled slightly, then Jinmay asked: "So, what's the prob?"

The yellow monkey sighed and explained: "Sprx asked me out for tonight and I said yes. But…I have no idea what to do on a date, how to act and so on."

Jinmay nodded and said: "You have 1st-Date-Panic."

"I have what?"

"1st-Date-Panic. It's absolutely normal, believe me. I was just like that when Chiro asked me out the first time." Nova smiled slightly, then Jinmay continued: "Where does Sprx want to take you?"

"A movie and then something to eat."

"Where are you going to eat?"

Nova shrugged and Jinmay said: "I can work with that."

**a few hours later**

Nova paced in front of the robot nervously. She looked down at herself for the seemingly hundredth time this day.

He fur was freshly washed. She wore a pink mini-skirt and a white jacket. The bit of pink eye shadow and the mascara was something Jinmay had needed Chiro's help for with. The teen had pinned Nova down while Jinmay had put it onto the female monkey. For Nova's opinion it was too much.

A surprised gasp snapped her out of her thoughts and she spun around to gasp as well. Sprx looked pretty good. He wore a simple black jacket, but Nova had to admit it truly fit him.

Then he smiled slightly and asked: "Well, can we go?"

Nova nodded and together they walked through the city to the cinema. Slowly but steady Nova relaxed when Sprx joked about almost everything like usual and after a while she laughed with him.

When they reached the cinema, Sprx insisted on paying the tickets, earning himself a playful slap with Nova's tail afterwards. Jinmay had advised Nova to not completely act like herself, but rather use her tail instead of her hand to slap the red monkey. Sprx seemed both, surprised at the, for Nova, softness the slap had and relieved out of the same reason.

They bought popcorn and Nova threatened she would hit him harder when he would argue her out of paying for herself now. She just wasn't used on getting things not by herself.

Sprx complied.

**after the movie**

Nova smiled while she and Sprx left the cinema. The movie had been pretty funny and she hadn't heard one bad joke of Sprx till now. He seemed to really try to make this a nice evening for her. But even with this, he acted like the Sprx she knew, except for one thing.

He kept his eyes on Nova. They passed a few pretty woman, but unlike usual, Sprx didn't even really look at them.

In a change of mood, Nova asked: "Sprx, I'm not really hungry. How about we go to the lake?"

He smiled and nodded. They walked through Shugazoom for a while, then reached the lake. It was night already and the moon got reflected on the water. A slight breeze blew around them and Nova shivered. Suddenly something warm wrapped around her and she saw Sprx' jacket. She looked at the red monkey, who smiled at her. Nova smiled back.

They stayed there for a while, then made their way back to the robot. In front of it, Nova handed Sprx his jacket back and the red monkey said: "You know Nova, I really enjoyed tonight."

"Me too", answered Nova, then smiled. She gave him a peck on the cheek and said: "Maybe we can do it again someday."

With that she walked in. Gazing back, she found Sprx rubbing his cheek softly and gazing at the moon.

"D-Did she just really do that?", whispered the red monkey, just loud enough for the yellow female to hear him.

_I did_, thought Nova with a smile, before she went to her room to go to sleep.


	13. Making friends

**Alright, it's been a while since I updated, but here I am again, with a request from Jasper Dragonfly.**

**Nova: And that request was?**

**Gibby/Chiro-friendship.**

**Otto: Ahw, cute.**

**Yeah, it's kinda a sequel to _'I never had a chance to make friends'_.**

**Gibson: Sounds interesting.**

**_(mutters)_ If you would know. That lab of yours if going to take a few hits.**

**Gibson: What was that?**

**Uh, nothing! (_sweats nervously_) I-I said...SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**Antauri: Read and Review please.**

* * *

><p><strong>„KABOOOOOM!"<strong>

„Otto!"

„Sorry!"

Chiro face-palmed with a sigh. That was the third time this week Otto had managed to get Gibson's lab to explode. Shaking his head, the teen walked up to the lab, to find Gibson kicking Otto out of the smoking room.

"…is enough! That was the third time this week AND THE SAME FREAKING EXPERIMENT! I have enough Otto. Stay out of my lab!"

Otto pouted and Chiro gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder. Then he walked into the lab and frowned. Honestly, Otto really could be a bit more careful. Despite the fact that Chiro loved the small idiot, in half an hour the teen would've had his first chemistry-lesson with Gibson and he'd truly been excited about it. Sure, in the beginning Chiro had had his 'Communication problems', as he and Gibson would call it, with the scientist. But then, when Chiro finally listened, Gibson had gotten the chance to open up to him and the teen had understood how much the scientist actually needed company.

The only other of the monkeys who spent time with Gibson, without having injuries that needed to be treated, was Antauri.

But recently the black monkey had had his own troubles with Nova's increasing temper and being because of that the one who organized all of their trainings now. Normally he shared this with their first combatant.

"Chiro, I wasn't expecting you for the next 30 minutes", sounded Gibson's voice from the floor. The teen jerked out of his thoughts and looked for his companion. Gibson kneed on the floor and was picking up glass-shards.

Smiling he bent down and said: "Here, let me help you."

Gibson stared, then smiled and answered: "Thank you Chiro. I'm very gracious for your help."

"You're welcome Gibson."

For a while both cleaned the lab silently. When they were about half-way done, the scientist offered: "How about we take a break? Today we won't make any progress on chemicals anyways."

"Sure, I could use a little snack", agreed the teen.

The two left the lab and Gibson locked it, to make sure nothing else happened. Then they walked to the kitchen, Chiro telling Gibson about his day. First Power Primate training with Antauri, then free-time, followed by combat training, which also was taken over by the second in command. Because of the anger attacks she had lately, Antauri and Gibson had both taken away all of Nova's duties from the only female.

When they walked into the kitchen, they found the black monkey they just talked about sitting there.

"That's strange", muttered the teen. "Antauri never does nothing."

"Agreed", muttered Gibson back, when Antauri suddenly cut in: "I can hear you very well, you know."

He sounded incredible tired, causing leader and medical officer to share a nervous glance. "So, how are you?", asked the teen while he moved to the cupboard.

"Fine, though tired", admitted the black monkey. Once again the two newcomers shared a glance. When did Antauri ever admit something was wrong?

"Uh, Gibson, Antauri…tea?"

"That would be wonderful Chiro", answered Gibson warmly. Antauri simply nodded and rested his head on his hands, his fingers rubbing his temples.

"Do you have a head-ache?", heard Chiro the blue monkey asking.

"I'm not sure if what I have can be called head-ache, considering there's very well the pressure, yet no pain."

Chiro glanced back while he heated up the water and found Gibson eyeing his comrade with a calculating gleam in his eyes. For a few minutes everything was silent. Then the tea was ready and Chiro filled it into the cups. He placed them on the table, gaining a thankful smile from his mentor and Gibson said: "Thank you Chiro."

"You're welcome."

They all sat down, but a few minutes later, it happened.

At first all Chiro realised was, that a cup shattered and tea splashed around, then Gibson gasped: "Antauri!" The teen looked left and gasped as well. The black monkey clutched his head in pain, then suddenly fell limp and collapsed onto the floor.

"Antauri!"

Chiro bent down to him and picked him up, when Gibson shouted: "Get him to the med-bay!" Chiro nodded and ran after Gibson. In the med-bay he placed Antauri down, who was struggling in pain by now. "I can't check him through like that. Chiro I'll need your help."

"What? No! I can't! I have no idea about First-Aid!"

"Yes you can! You watched me treating injuries. That's enough Chiro!"

"But what if…"

"No what if's! Chiro, I need your help here. Otto is too sensitive for this, Nova not in the right state and though I could ask Sprx for help, I rather have you helping me. Chiro please. Don't think about the fact that I request this, but that it's necessary to help Antauri."

Chiro stared at the blue monkey, then asked: "Y-You trust me that much?" The blue monkey nodded, not a hint of teasing in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, the teen nodded and moved forward. "What shall I do?"

"For now, just hold him down so I can run some tests." Chiro nodded and grabbed Antauri's shoulders, bracing the black monkey against the med-table. Immediately his struggling increased and soon Chiro gasped in the effort of holding his mentor down. "You…done Gibson?", gasped the teen out.

"I'm almost ready to tell if sedation is acceptable in his state or not…and done. Alright Chiro, make sure he doesn't struggle too much. I need to insert the injection in his flank."

"How am I supposed to do this?"

Gibson raised an eyebrow at this, as if to say: _Do I really need to say that out loud?_ If he wouldn't still have trouble in holding the black monkey down, he would've face-palmed. Concentrating on the Power Primate, he managed to send a small, calming wave of Power Primate Energy to Antauri, who stopped his struggling almost immediately. "Can't…say how…long that will hold on", gasped the teen out and fell back. Gibson gave him a reassuring smile and then injected some dark-green liquid into the black monkey's flank. After that, Gibson used Chiro's help for many simple task, yet the teen got praised for everything he did right.

After about ten minutes the scientist said: "Well, it seems that that this fit came from the stress he had lately."

"Huh?"

"Chiro, despite the fact that I tried to help, Antauri had to take over most of Nova's duties. It was just too much for his body to take. To keep himself from shutting down because of exhaustion, he seemingly forced his heart-beat to quicken, something incredible dangerous that he should actually know about. The blood-pressure on his brain increased with that, what caused fit."

"Sooooo, he's going to be alright again?", asked the teen. He'd only understood half of what his comrade said.

Gibson smiled warmly at him and nodded. "Yes Chiro. All Antauri actually ever needed was a bit rest."

The teen breathed out, then yawned and stated: "I should go to bed."

"Indeed it was an exhausting day for you. Thank you again for your help. No one could've done better."

"Welcome Gibson, welcome. And good night."

The teen walked off, yet his eyes widened the moment his tube sent him upwards. Had he heard right? Yes he had. Gibson had called him his friend.

"Night you too my friend", whispered the teen before he walked up to his room.


	14. What are Friends for

**This is a Friendship-OneShot about Nova and Jinmay, requested from Tauria.**

**Otto: Sounds great.**

**Sprx: Hopefully it is.**

**Well it surely isn't for you.**

**Sprx: What do you mean?**

**(_whistles innocently_) I'm not saying anything.**

**Sprx: What the F-**

**Antauri: S-P-R-X-77 do not dare it!**

**_(swetadrop)_ wow, we're going to hear that alot today.**

**HyperForce: Huh?**

**Just do the disclaimer and get on with it.**

**Gibson: Who of us?**

**JUST DO IT!**

**Antauri: SRMTHFG doesn't belong to Night.**

**...**

**Antauri: For the sake of the Veron Mystics, Chiro just continue before she blows up!**

**Chiro: Alright, alright. Read and Review please.**

**Now was that so hard?**

* * *

><p>„ACHOOOO!"<p>

„Bless you Nova", said Antauri while he handed the third in command a tissue.

"Th-thank Antauri", coughed Nova out, before she blew her nose. Then she frowned at the second in command.

"Is something wrong?", asked the silver monkey with a raised eyebrow.

Nova glared at him and answered: "There actually is."

"And?"

"Don't you need a rest every now and then?"

The silver monkey tilted his head to the side, trying to understand what exactly Nova's problem was. Seemingly he soon got it, since he stated: "Nova, as much as I would like to rest, what you caught is not just a simple flu. And I am the only one who is able to take care of you without catching anything."

Nova fell back in her bed and groaned. She knew that! Then something came to mind. "What about Jinmay?"

Antauri gave her his _"Are you kidding me"-_look, which meant Nova had just something utterly stupid. "As you might recall, she's on the other end of our galaxy at the moment. I told you this just yesterday." Nova glared at him once more, having Antauri chuckle in amusement. Why did he always have to be right? "Try to sleep Nova", offered the second in command.

Growling she shook her head, having him sigh in process.

She really didn't make it easy for him.

* * *

><p>Nova groaned when she awoke again. She felt even worse than before Antauri finally had gotten her to sleep.<p>

"Hey Novs!", greeted cheerful voice.

Nova's eyes widened and she spun around, to get hugged by a pink-haired girl. "Jinmay? But how…you…I mean Antauri said…"

Jinmay grinned at her and explained: "He called me right after you fell asleep. Then he took the Brain-Scrambler and picked me up. We got this over with in just six hours. Pretty impressive, though Antauri looked quite worse for wear. Guess he badly needed rest since the moment we landed, he simply growled at me that I know where your room is and if there is any problem to annoy Gibson with it." She giggled: "Never thought I would ever hear him say such things."

Nova stared, then stated: "Wow, he really had to be tired then. The last time I heard him say anything close to what you just said, was when Mandarin kept him awake more than two days straight."

Then both burst out in laughter. Having Jinmay around already made her feel a bit better. Then she asked: "So, heard it hit you pretty bad and that you shouldn't leave your bed."

"Yeah", grunted Nova frustrated.

"How about reading Sprx diary?"

"What?"

Jinmay grinned evilly and pulled it out of a bag. "Made a short stop in his room before I came to you."

Nova giggled at that. The two skimmed through the book for a few hours, then there was a knock at the door. "Yeah?", called Nova.

"It's Chiro. Antauri can you come out shortly?"

The girls shared a _"He didn't tell them?"_-look, then burst out in laughter once more. Finally Jinmay walked up to the door and opened it. Chiro screamed in surprise, having not expected his girlfriend here.

"Jinmay what F-"

"Don't even dare to finish this word young man!" That was when Nova couldn't hold it anymore and burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Watching how Chiro shrunk away from Antauri, who angrily lectured him about cuss-words while Jinmay giggled the whole time was just high-class comedy. After about ten minutes the silver monkey finally asked: "So, what do you need me for."

"Uh…Gibson wanted to check how long your body can hold on without sleep."

Nova giggled. The silver monkey surely hadn't gotten enough of it for the, at least, four days he'd remained awake to help her.

"Tell him about four days", stated the silver monkey, anger still lacing his voice. "The need to rest was the reason I got Jinmay here Chiro. So if there is any problem, I'd prefer to not be called for it unless its utmost necessary."

"It was great to see you again Chiro", said Jinmay before shutting the door, collapsing against it and bursting out in new laughter. Nova grinned at her.

"Now that cheered me up!", laughed the yellow furred monkey.

Jinmay grinned back.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?"<p>

"For the last time Gibson. I feel fine!"

The blue monkey ducked away under her tail and checked her vitals once more. "Alright, I think it's safe for you to return to your duties and training."

"THANK YOU!"

Chuckling Gibson led her out of the med-bay, where Jinmay jumped up and asked: "And?"

"She's alright. Still slight coughing, but nothing else."

Jinmay breathed out, then hugged Nova. Nova hugged back and said: "Thanks for staying with me Jinmay. You're the greatest."

"You're welcome Nova, really. What are friends for?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sprx: She stole my Diary? Why you little-<strong>

**Antauri: SPRX!**

**Sprx: Why does he always have to be nearby hwne someone tries to cuss.**

**Hey it's actually only the bad cusses he interupts. Words like damn or hell are alright.**

**Antauri: At least i can tolerate does. **


	15. TickleFight

**Next OneShot on the same night! WOHOOO!**

**Otto: Great but...what kinda OneShot is this?**

**It's about all of you guys and the request came from a Reviewer called _Rebekah._ And she requested hugs.**

**Gibson: _(pales)_ Hug_S_?**

**Yeah, actually, she aske dif all of you guys and me could hug her...Gosh i'm so happy I could cry.**

**Antauri: Now, now Night. There's no need to cry, even if they are tears of Joy.**

**Guess you're right. So, Rebekah, that's for you...**

**BIG HUG FROM THE ENTIRE EVERYDAY HYPERFORCE CAST!**

**Now, the disclaimer.**

**Nova: SRMTHFG doesn't belong to Night.**

**Sprx: R&R please.**

* * *

><p>Gasping Chiro ran through the halls of the Super Robot, trying to escape. He groaned. The teen had been running for thirty minutes by now, but his followers wouldn't let off. That was when he crashed into something. He fell and heard a groan nearby. Looking up he found Antauri sitting up from where he'd run him over, rubbing his head.<p>

"Chiro what with the Veron Mystics are you…"

"Shhh!"

The teen pressed his hand over the silver monkey's mouth, silencing him. In answer he got a confused glance form Antauri, who forced his mouth free and hissed: „Chiro…"

"Please be silent, they can't find us!"

"Us?"

"C-Can we talk somewhere where we are safe?"

At this the silver monkey stared for a second, before sighing and walking off towards his room. Chiro followed, hiding in the Shadows. Once he heard Sprx, but the red monkey didn't come any closer to them. The moment the door to Antauri's room closed, soundproofing it in process, Chiro let out his breath and collapsed onto his butt. His mentor threw him a glance, before offering: "Tea?"

"Yes please."

The silver monkey nodded and started preparing the tea. As much as Chiro disliked the drink, he needed something to drink, something warm preferably. After a few minute he sat down a cup in front of the teen and asked: "Now, what is going on young man?"

"The others and me are having a Tickle-Fight."

"A what?"

"A Tickle-Fight. You know, chasing each other and trying to tickle each other."

The silver monkey looked blank, yet Chiro knew the other well enough by now, to see he was contemplating what the ten had told him. Finally Antauri looked directly at him and asked: "So, you have been fleeing from the others I presume."

Chiro nodded, to have Antauri standing up and walking up to the door.

"Uh, Antauri, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to end this madness young one", answered the silver monkey and glanced back. "You're late for training anyways and when you've played this since after breakfast, you missed a few other things as well." His eyes narrowed a bit and he continued: "You should be happy that I decided to do the noon-patrol alone instead of forcing you to come."

Chiro cursed mentally. He should've joined Antauri on this patrol. Then the silver monkey was gone already, leaving the door slightly opened. A few minutes all Chiro heard was silence, then suddenly a screech. "What the…"

"Nova do not dare to…STOP!"

The teen paled. Nova…was attacking Antauri in this fight? "I can't let that happen", growled the teen. Determination cursed through his veins. He ran out of the room and towards the direction he'd heard Antauri's voice from. Suddenly he got grabbed by the collar and dragged away.

"Hey! Let go!"

"Not a chance kid", laughed Sprx voice. "We're gonna win this thing."

"We?", asked the teen while he struggled to get free.

"Oh, we didn't tell you, sorry. The monkeys teamed up on you", giggled Nova's voice nearby.

"WHAT? No fair!"

"Too bad you don't get much to say in this kid", argued Sprx while he dragged the teen onto his bed. Chiro tried to struggle away, when Nova and Sprx pinned him down by the shoulders, finally getting into his view.

"What have you done to Antauri?"

"Nothing", laughed Gibson while also getting into the teen's view. "Actually, it was him who suggested the whole teaming-up thing."

"WHAT?!"

"Indeed." At this, the silver monkey landed on Chiro's stomach, claws activated, a mischievous smirk on his face. "It thought this might be a good payback for missing our patrol."

"What, but you…how did you even manage to convince them?"

At this the second in command's smirk just grew and Gibson explained: "Well, we couldn't actually make sure he wouldn't be able to talk, since Antauri simply can't be tickled."

"Huh?"

Antauri chuckled and explained: "Chiro, I am a complete machine. I simply _cannot_ be tickled." Then it dawned to the teen. Actually, he shouldn't even have fallen for this trick. "Now, I believe it's time for your punishment", stated the silver monkey and slowly his claws started to move over the teen's stomach.

Chiro bit his lip, just to have Antauri's claws continuing to tickle him with more vigour. Soon he as laughing till he couldn't breathe anymore. When the other monkeys were sure he wouldn't be able to get up anymore, they joined the silver monkey and had Chiro begging for them to stop. Of course they didn't listen. After a while, Antauri suddenly called for them to stop and chuckled: "Let the poor boy breathe. He's almost as blue as Gibson already."

At this the monkeys burst out in laughter while Chiro glared at his mentor, who simply smirked back at him.


	16. Double-Date

**This is a One-Shot about a Double-Date with Chinmay and Spova. I got a request for each of those pairings, unfortunately couldn't think of much, so i combined them. It's still rather short.**

**Nova: No sweat Night. Everyone has a bad day sometimes.**

**Sprx: Yeah, what she said.**

**Chiro: We still like your stories.**

**Ahw, thanks so much guys. And also thanks to...**

**Gibson: ...Loli-otaku...**

**Antauri: ...and The ani-gamer10...**

**...for the requests.**

**Otto: SRMTHFG doesn't belong to Night.**

**Jinmay: R&R please.**

* * *

><p>„I still don't fully understand why we have to leave the robot Antauri", argued Gibson while he followed the second in command out of their home.<p>

Otto was close behind them.

"You'll understand once we get back", answered Antauri with a smile.

Gibson rolled his eyes while Otto glanced back and forth between the two monkeys confused.

Inside the robot Jinmay and Nova buzzed around in the kitchen, while Sprx and Chiro watched them.

"Do you have any idea what's going on kid?", asked Sprx.

Chiro shook his head and answered: "Not the slightest. Which is kinda strange since everyone but us seems to know."

Suddenly Nova appeared in front of them and pushed them out of the kitchen.

"Get ready to go out you two."

"Go out?", echoed both boys confused.

"Sheesh, boys can be so dumb", stated Jinmay, who'd walked up to them. "This is gonna be a double-date Chiro. You and me and Nova and Sprx. Now get ready you two."

Both boys stared a second loner, before slowly walking off to their rooms.

"I…didn't think the word double-date was even in Nova's vocabulary", said Sprx.

"Me neither", answered Chiro. "Well, better get ready or we face the wraths of our girl-friends."

Both paled at that and fast they ran into their rooms to get ready.

Once they were done, they went to the command-centre and waited for the girls to join them.

They came down soon after them, having the boys gawking.

They looked incredible.

Jinmay wore a knee-long white summer-dress, a pale-green shawl around her shoulders and pale-green shoes.

Nova wore a white skirt, a golden jacket and the gold-charm Sprx bought her when they'd officially gotten together.

"You…wow", gasped Chiro out and glanced down at himself.

He wore simple blue jeans and a white shirt. Nothing too special.

"You look great as well Chiro", assured Jinmay and took his hand. "Let's go."

The four left and walked out into the cool air of the evening.

"So where are we going?", asked Sprx.

"Well, we thought we first go to a restaurant for dinner and then we got a surprise for you at the robot."

The two boys smiled at that.

Soon they reached the restaurant and sat down.

It was one of the most expensive restaurants in the city and both boys glanced around nervously, having their girlfriends laugh.

"Don't worry guys, we got everything planned and enough money. Just enjoy it."

"Sorry, but it feels kinda strange to have you two plan everything and us doing nothing", argued Sprx.

Nova smirked at him and pecked him on the cheek. "Don't you worry so much Sparky. We do it gladly."

Sprx smiled back at her and gave a nod.

After dinner, the four left the restaurant again and walked back home.

Sprx and Chiro had their arms linked with their girlfriends'.

Jinmay's head rested on Chiro's shoulder as well while Nova's tail had curled around Sprx'.

_Best night ever,_ though the guys.

But they didn't know, the night wasn't over yet.

The moment they returned to the robot, Nova and Jinmay pulled them inside and into their living room.

They pushed their boyfriends onto the comfiest couch, which stood directly in front of the big TV and ran off again.

The guys shared glances, but then the girls were back already, drinks, popcorn and cookies with them.

They placed it onto a table, then snuggled up next to the guys and started a movie.

It was a pretty sad one and though both Sprx and Chiro had thought it would be boring, it was not bad.

That and having your girlfriends cling to you, sobbing, sure gave you a great feeling.

It was close to midnight when Antauri and the other two returned.

The silver monkey hadn't deemed it right to return any sooner.

Both Gibson and Otto were worn out from the trainings-hike he'd pushed them to take with him.

Not that Antauri himself wasn't spent, but at least he wasn't showing it.

While Otto went straight for their rooms, Antauri checked up on his remaining two siblings, his son and his, hopefully someday, daughter in law.

He smiled when he found them curled up on the couch, fast asleep.

"So I guess the night went well", whispered Gibson from behind.

Antauri gave a nod, before accepting one of the blankets he blue monkey offered and carefully draping it over Chiro and Jinmay.

Gibson did the same with Sprx and Nova, before both male monkeys retired for the night as well.


	17. Gibson, Otto & Sprx - Home Alone

**Thsi story was requested by Tauria. Gosh i love your requests, you know that?**

**Nova: What kindo of request is it?**

**She wanted an Otto/Sprx friendship or Otto/Gibson friendship. I combined them both and added Sprx/Gibson to it as well. I think it turned out quite great.**

**Chiro: What about Antauri, Nova and I?**

**You three are in the beginning and the end of the one-shot.**

**Chiro: _(grumbles)_ Aw Man.**

**Antauri: _(chuckles)_ Chiro you can't always be in everything.**

**Sprx: Besides, time for the rest of us to really Star in something.**

**Gibson: Agreed.**

**Otto: Yup.**

**Well, let's get this intro over with then. Tauria didn't request any hug, but another reviewer _Lorrie the Ninja Elf_ asked me to give everyone a hug from her. So... (HUG FROM _Lorrie the Ninja_ Elf FOR THE ENTIRE EVERY DAY HYPERFORCE CAST)**

**Nova: Ahw, that was sweet. Thanks so much Lorrie.**

**Now jsut the disclaimer and this chapter can start.**

**Sprx: No prob kid.**

**Chiro: I thought that was my nickname.**

**Sprx: Kid, we were in hibernation for a hundred years. Everyone's a kid to us. Now, SRMTHFG doesn't belong to night.**

**Otto: Read and Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1<strong>

„And you guys are sure you can handle the city on you own?", asked Chiro.

"Kid, chill out. We got this covered", answered Sprx and waved him off, Gibson and Otto nodding in agreement.

The HyperForce' leader, as well as his second and third in command were leaving on a small journey. Antauri and Nova both wished to teach Chiro a few certain things their Masters had taught them. They'd learned them in secrecy as well and were dead-set on keeping that tradition. Of course that also meant leaving Sprx, Otto and Gibson alone on Shugazoom. And that was what had Chiro on edge. He did fear that those three would kill each other after the first few hours.

"Chiro I'm certain everything will be alright", soothed Antauri now, the silver monkey placing a calming hand on his leader's shoulder.

"Antauri is completely right Chiro", agreed Gibson.

The teen looked at his family, then sighed deeply and nodded. "I'm gonna miss you guys."

"Ahw, we're gonna miss you too Chiro", answered Otto and waved.

Antauri and Nova had already left the command-centre, when Chiro turned around one last time and waved at his friends. The three monkeys waved back, then he also shot up Antauri's tube, boarding the Brain-Scrambler. He took another deep breath, then buckled himself in. "They'll be fine Chiro", soothed Nova and grabbed his hand while Antauri started up the machines. "Besides, it's only a week. Nothing bad will happen."

A slight chuckle came from the silver monkey and he warned: "Do not tempt fate Nova. Not with those three." He glanced back at his team-mates and continued: "Though I agree Chiro. Everything will be alright."

The teen sighed deeply, then nodded. Nova squeezed his hand once more, then they took off.

_-*...*-_

Gibson, against to Sprx and Otto, who'd run off a few seconds after Chiro had left, stood in the command centre and observed the screen. On it the tracker had locked on the Brain-Scramble. Call him overprotective, but Gibson just wanted to make sure his team-mates were safe. Once the Brain-Scrambler had left Shugazoom's atmosphere, the scientist turned off the screen and left for his laboratory.

**Day 2**

_**KABOOOM!**_

"OTTO!"

Sprx winced when his blue brother's enraged voice echoed through the robot and looked up from polishing his magnets. Smoke rushed out of the lab and he heard Gibson shout a little longer. Then Otto fled out of the lab, tears streaming down his face. That worried the red monkey though. Otto had never cried over blowing up the lab. Confused the red monkey walked up to the lab and asked: "Gibson?"

"What?!", snapped the scientist and glared at him. Ashes covered him, turning his blue fur grey and he found a few fur-less parts on his tail.

"N-nothing", answered Sprx and ran off.

He'd never seen Gibson that mad, but he'd also never seen him looking that bad after an explosion.

Walking to Otto's room, he knocked the door, but got no answer. Opening it, he heard sobs from within and pushed the door open farther. Otto was curled up in his bed, squeezing his teddy-bear tightly. Chiro had given it to the green monkey after the mechanic had been plagued by nightmares. To protect him.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?", asked Sprx and stopped next to the bad. Otto turned his back to him, his sobs continuing to wreck his body. Sighing Sprx thought; _Something like that has to happen when Antauri is gone, doesn't it? _With a shake of his head, he placed a hand on Otto's shoulder and said: "I know I'm not Antauri buddy…but if you need someone to talk to…you can come."

With that he left.

**Day 3**

Otto yawned hugely when he woke up and rubbed his eyes. "Man I slept great. Now…what will I do today." The green monkey thought for a minute, then snapped his fingers and cried: "I know. I'm gonna boost the engine in Fist-Rocket-4. Then it matches 3. I'm sure Gibby will want to help and…"

The green monkey trailed off when what happened the day before came back to him. With a cry he flung himself back onto the bed and grabbed Mr Brave, his teddy-bear. It had belonged to Chiro first for all Otto knew and the leader had given it to him to help him with his nightmares. It also always spent Otto comfort. Tears spilled out of the mechanic's eyes when he remembered his older brother's words.

For about an hour Otto continued to cry, then something else came back to him. Something Sprx said. _"_

_I know I'm not Antauri buddy…but if you need someone to talk to…you can come."_

Making a quick decision, Otto leaped from his bed and wiped his eyes, not that it helped much, the tears wouldn't stop. Holding Mr Brave close, the green monkey left his room and walked up to Sprx. Knocking the door, he heard a muffled voice call: "One sec.!" After a short while Sprx opened the door and his eyes went wide.

"I-I…you s-s-said I…could come if…I wa-wanted to talk to y-yo-you", stammered Otto out. "B-but if you're b-b-busy I c-c-c-can also come back la-later."

He was about to turn away, when Sprx pulled him inside and stated: "No buddy it's okay. I offered and I meant it." Otto felt himself relax and allowed Sprx to lead him to a chair.

_-*...*-_

Sprx helped his brother sit down and watched how he curled into himself once more, holding his teddy-bear close. "You wanna have something to drink?", asked Sprx softly. Otto shook his head and Sprx nodded in acceptance. Taking a deep breath, he kneed down in front of the mechanic and whispered: "And now…what happened Otto."

Otto choked a sob, then began.

"I…I really just wanted to ask Gibson something…something about the fuel for the Fist-Rockets…but I accidently knocked over some vials. They started hissing and then Gibson already tackled…me down and the lab just exploded. When it was over…I-I…I tried to ask G-G-Gibson if he was o-okay, when he pushed me away and started screaming at me. He-he…"

The green monkey burst out in new sobs and Sprx pulled him closer. He let him cry for a while, then asked: "What did Brainiac say?"

Otto hugged his bear tighter, then whispered: "He…he screamed me why I always ruined his experiments and that he'd been working on that one for half a year now. Then he called me…u-use-useless and a nuisance and asked why I couldn't r-respect him for once and…and that he wished he…he would've never met me…in the first place…"

The last few words were almost inaudible, but Sprx had heard them.

His eyes were wide.

Sure, Gibson was always pissed off when he or Otto blew up the lab. But this… Then rage rushed through the red monkey and he was about to get up and give Gibson a piece of his mind, when Otto suddenly hugged him tightly, sobbing into his fur.

_Seems like I have to take care of Brainiac tomorrow_, thought Sprx while he hugged the mechanic back tightly.

**Day 4**

Sprx stalked up to Gibson's laboratory, fully intending to give the blue monkey the scolding of the century, when he heard a pained cry from it. Worry mixing into the anger he felt, the red monkey sped up and rushed into the lab, to gasp. Gibson had his eyes clenched shut and his teeth gritted. The reason was his tail. It bled heavily where the explosion two days ago had burned his fur away. He quickly led his tail over to a pile of bandages and placed it here, hissing in pain.

"Gibson?!", asked Sprx bewildered, his anger forgotten.

The blue monkey cracked his eyes open and gave a pained smile. "Yes?"

"What is going on here?", asked the other.

Gibson glanced back at his tail, before he explained: "A side-effect of the chemicals that burned my fur away in the explosion. Till my fur grows back there, the skin will be terrible sensitive. I was mixing something to ease the pain when I managed to slip on a vial I'd missed while cleaning up the lab. My tail hit a counter and…well." He glanced back at his tail again and raised it slightly, just to place it into the bandages once more.

"The explosion was that bad?", asked Sprx.

Gibson nodded and answered: "Considering I haven't seen Otto in the med-bay yet, makes me hope I managed to take everything for him. Had I not pushed him away he could've lost his eye." Then he looked at Sprx and asked: "Where is he anyhow? Normally he always comes the next day and apologizes profusely."

"Apologize?!", cried Sprx now. "After everything you said to him?"

The scientist stared at Sprx blankly. "Pardon me?"

"So you did not call him useless and a nuisance after the explosion?"

"What?", asked Gibson. "Why would I ever do such a thing? Of course I'm angry he blew up my experiment, but I'd never say that."

"Well you did! You even hissed at me when I tried to make sure you were alright!" Again the other stared at him blankly and Sprx asked: "You honestly can't remember?"

Gibson shook his head and stated: "I can't remember much after the explosion, though I don't understand why I wouldn't recall…" He trailed off, then his eyes went wide and he cried: "Oh please no!"

"What?", asked Sprx.

The blue monkey ignored him and raced to the other side of his lab. "Please, please, please don't let those two vials have been into eh explosion too", whispered the blue monkey to himself while he rummaged through a shelf.

"Brainiac what are you going on about." The next second Gibson groaned and slid to the floor. "Gibson!" Sprx ran forward, to find his brother staring at two empty and cracked vials in his hand. "Gibson?"

The blue monkey looked up slightly, then whispered: "The reason I don't remember is one of those two vials Sprx. And if I really did what you said…then the other vial is responsible for it."

"What do you mean Gibson?"

**Day 5**

Otto looked up from his work when there was a knock on his door. "Yeah?" The door opened and Sprx came in. The green monkey smiled, but froze when he saw who remained in the doorway. It was Gibson. His eyes were locked on the ground and the mechanic saw bandages covering his tail. "S-Sprx?", asked Otto and looked at the red monkey.

Sprx looked back at him and explained: "There's something you should know Otto."

"O-kay?"

At that Sprx turned to the doorway and Gibson finally looked up. The two locked eyes for a minute, then the blue monkey entered slowly. Otto got up and took an uncertain step back. He did not miss Gibson wincing when he did though. After a long while Gibson stood next to Sprx. From close Otto saw incredible sadness in the blue monkey's eyes and finally Gibson looked directly at him and whispered: "I am so sorry Otto."

Tilting his head, Otto asked: "Huh?"

"I'm sorry", repeated the scientist. "About what I said back in my lab Otto. But you have to believe me, I didn't mean it!"

"You…didn't?", asked Otto.

Gibson shook his head wildly and continued: "No! I can even explain why and why I didn't come to apologize earlier. But you need to know how sorry I am and…" The blue monkey trailed off and Otto heard him sniffing. Without thinking he lunged forward, to hug him. Without any hesitation Gibson hugged back and for a long while the two just held each other close. That was when Otto heard movement and looked there, not moving out of the hug.

Sprx walked up to the door, then turned back for a second and whispered: "I'll give you two some privacy." With that he was gone.

The two brothers held each other for a little longer, then Gibson chocked out: "W-will you let me…explain?"

"Tomorrow", answered Otto and held the other's hand, grinning slightly.

Gibson stared for a second, then smiled slightly and nodded. "Alright, I also doubt any of us is in the right stated for that conversation."

**Day 6**

"So…what happened?"

Otto looked at Gibson, who winced at what he was about to explain to the green monkey. Sprx had explained what he'd said and he'd truly never meant it.

"You see…during the explosion…not just the experiment that you destroyed got blasted at us, or rather me, but two other vials in my lab got included. One…was a mixture of many different chemicals. It was meant to be of help if one of us had an heart-attack, starting the heartbeat up again. But it didn't work out right yet and…well, it did cause a faster heartbeat, but also an uncontrollable aggression." Gibson looked up at his green-furred brother and whispered: "That's why I said what I said."

He saw Otto nod in understanding, then the mechanic asked: "But…that can't have held on till yesterday."

"No. It held only till I blacked out from exhaustion and pain. The next morning…after I woke up…I just barely remembered anything from after the explosion."

"You didn't remember at all?", asked Otto.

"Just small blurry pieces. I figured what happened from that. The second vial that got included into the explosion…was a concentrated form of…drugs."

"You had drugs in your lab?!", exclaimed Otto and stared wide-eyed.

"Not for what you think", chuckled the scientist. "But yes. I had them because I tried to find an antidote to them. The drugs that exploded though…were quite powerful ones. They caused the memory loss."

"So all in all everything is my fault", concluded Otto.

"No!", exclaimed Gibson and shock his head. "Of course you did cause the explosion…but I should have kept those two vials safer. We…actually were lucky that none of the more dangerous experiments blew up as well." Standing up Gibson opened his arms and asked: "So, what do you say? Brothers?"

Otto looked at him for a second, before grinning and enveloping the scientist into a bear-hug. "Brothers", agreed the green monkey happily.

**Day 7**

"Thank you Sprx." Sprx looked up form where he stood while the three of them waited for the return of their team-mates. He raised an eyebrow at Gibson, who smiled and continued: "For actually going after Otto that day. Only because of you we managed to get this out of the world." Otto next to him nodded his head in agreement.

Sprx grinned back and shrugged: "Well, I can't have you two be mad at each other, now can I? You are our scientist and mechanic after all."

Gibson shook his head at that and Otto asked: "Awwww, Sprx can't you just admit that you care for us?" The red monkey simply turned his head away and crossed his arms, but allowed a small smile to grace his lips. That was all the confirmation Gibson and Otto needed, since both smiled back at him. Suddenly they heard how the Brain-Scramble docked back in and then Nova, followed by Chiro and Antauri appeared.

"Told you everything would be alright", stated the third in command. "The command centre is still standing…and everything else too."

Chiro smiled sheepishly and answered: "Guess you really were right Nova. And guys, anything interesting happened while we were gone?"

The three guys shared a glance, then shook their heads.

"No kid."

"Nothing at all."

"Nope."

Sprx smirked and continued: "Everything as always. A few explosions in the lab, a few mishaps with Otto repairing stuff, nothing out of the ordinary."

Chiro and Nova nodded, then both yawned and Antauri, who'd remained silent and in the background, stated: "Of to bed with both of you. You barely slept the past two days." Both didn't argue and just wished everyone a good night. Once they were gone Antauri turned to the other three and said: "The rest of us should retire as well. I only wish to update the log and then I'll come after you."

Gibson and Otto nodded, as did Sprx, and the three of them made their way to their tubes.

"And Sprx", cut Antauri suddenly in. The red monkey turned around once more, to find the second in command smirking back at him. "I'm impressed how well you handled your little mishap."

With that he turned to the main-screen, leaving a gaping red-furred pilot behind.


	18. Trust

**This is a request by The ani-gamer10 about what would happen when Jinmay found out what happened in the "Girl Trouble" episode.**

**Jinmay: Did something happen there.**

**Chiro: Uh...**

**Nova: Don't tell me you still haven't told her!**

**Antauri: Chiro!**

**Sprx: Kid honestly, even I know better.**

**Alright, quti picking on him. Jinmay will find out in this One-Shot.**

**Otto: SRMTHFG doesn't belong to Night.**

**Gibson: Read and please Review.**

* * *

><p><span>„<em><strong>CHIRO!"<strong>_

* * *

><p>At this scream each monkey of the HyperForce looked up from their private meeting.<p>

"And that's what happens when you allow Jinmay to look into our files unwatched", stated Nova and glared at Sprx.

The red monkey smirked and answered: "At least she'll be keeping the kid busy."

A soft sigh escaped the notice of all monkeys, then Antauri stated: "We can't change anything now. Let's return to planning. Gibson."

The blue monkey looked up and began to explain.

* * *

><p>Up in the robot, Chiro was backed into the wall by a furious looking robot.<p>

"Jinmay?", managed Chiro to get out. He had no idea what was going on. She had screamed his name a few minutes ago, causing him to come out of the room and find her ripping one of the files about their hunt for the Dark-One-Worm apart. The moment she'd seen him, she'd turned fully robot (when her skin turns metal) and started chasing him around. Chiro had run and continuously sent S-O-S to the monkeys with his communicator and the Power Primate, but no answer.

"Chiro, is there something you want to tell me about?", hissed Jinmay now.

The boy gulped and croaked: "I-I-I…don't know what's g-g-going on. What do you…mean?"

Jinmay growled, then hissed: "File HD 2.5!"

Confused Chiro searched through his memory what could have been written in that file. Jinmay had shredded it and he was nowhere near a computer to look it up either. Suddenly a picture of two girls morphing into strange aliens flashed through his mind. Realisation hit him and he groaned. The two alien-girls he'd picked up on their travel. Jinmay just had to have read that one file.

"Well?"

"I-I-I'm sorry."

"How come I don't believe you?"

"Jinmay please. I didn't mean to- I mean I didn't think-"

"Exactly! You didn't think!" I _have no idea who I'm more scared off_, thought Chiro while he pressed himself against the wall. _Antauri when we went through this or Jinmay now. Right now I'm more leaning to Jinmay_. "You obviously didn't think. You didn't think about the problems the team could've run into! You didn't think of the danger you could've gotten into! You didn't think about your mission!" Suddenly she trailed off. Shocked Chiro watched how her body changed back to normal and she whimpered out: "You…didn't think of my feelings…" She chocked a sob, then spun around and ran off.

"Jinmay wait!", cried Chiro and ran after his girlfriend. "Jinmay!"

But she disappeared in Nova's room, smashed the door shut and locked it. Chiro cursed under his breath and looked around. Where the hell was the team when you needed them? Each and every one of them could get the door open easily. Although only Antauri, Otto and Gibson would manage it without destroying the door.

"Jinmay please. I'm sorry!"

"Leave me alone", was the muffled answer.

Chiro sighed and leaned his head against the cool metal door. "Chiro what exactly are you doing in front of my room?"

The teen jerked up and spun around. Nova and Otto stood behind him, both looking up at him curiously. With a sigh Chiro slid to the ground and whispered: "I screwed up badly." Otto tilted his head and Nova crossed her arms, her eyes blazing. "Screwed up how exactly?" And so Chiro proceeded to tell them what had just occurred between him and Jinmay. The moment he was done, Nova slapped him.

"Nova!", exclaimed both males.

"You're lucky Antauri is out with Sprx and Gibson. I have no idea what he'd have done to you. Ever since we came back he waited for you to talk to Jinmay about this and I know for a fact that he even talked to you about it!"

Both males stared at their female companion, then Chiro asked: "Why is Antauri out with Sprx and Gibson?"

"That's what you're the most worried about?!", cried Nova. "Dammit Chiro! Jinmay is deeply hurt! You practically betrayed her and never told her about it!"

"But I can't apologize when she won't listen!"

Nova looked ready to punch him, but then she suddenly closed her eyes and took deep breaths. Otto and Chiro exchanged surprised glances. Normally Sprx or Antauri needed to be around to help her calm down like that. "Chiro think clearly about what you're sorry for. Otto open that door. I'll talk to Jinmay. And Chiro, better pray your apologize is good."

With that she pulled him away from the door. Otto walked up to it and rewired it, before it slid open. Nova walked in and the door closed again. While the two girls talked, Chiro thought strongly about everything that had happened. He hoped he could make this right again. Otto gave him a soft pad on the back, then the little green monkey skipped off. Chiro waited little while longer, then the door opened and Jinmay came out. Her face was tear-stained and Chiro wanted nothing more than take her into his arms, but he was sure she wouldn't let him, not yet.

"Jinmay…I'm sorry." His throat had clenched up and he had to strain himself to get the words out.

"And what for?", chocked Jinmay out.

"Many things", whispered the teen, then continued: "But the most…that I didn't tell you about this before." Jinmay looked up at him and he continued: "I think I get what hurt you the most. It was that you had to find out the way you did. I should've told you the weeks we came back. The first few days, after we were out of trouble, the monkeys tried to get me to tell you, but I was so ashamed." Chiro shook his head and continued: "I never meant to hurt you Jinmay…and I really don't know why I did what I did, but I'm sorry for not telling you. I understand if you can never trust me again…but don't let me lose you."

Jinmay looked at him for a long while, then she walked closer. Chiro braced himself, ready to receive a punch in the face, when she suddenly threw herself at him, sobbing once more.

"God Chiro I love you, I love you with everything I have and I trust you so much. You have no idea how hurt I was. I thought you didn't trust me enough to wait for you or to tell me." Chiro closed his arms around his girlfriend and held her tight unaware of his watchers.

Around a corner, the rest of the HyperForce watched with smiles how the pair held each other.

"About bloody time", stated Sprx and disappeared around the corner.

The others followed suit, then Nova asked: "Antauri one more question."

The silver monkey looked up. "Yes?"

"Why exactly did you go with Sprx and Gibson to get decorations?"

At this Otto burst out laughing, having heard that explanation already. The red and blue monkeys huffed annoyed while Antauri answered: "Nova, did you really expect those two to get the decorations for Chiro's birthday party without arguing enough to not be back before tomorrow? I knew perfectly well that you and Otto would be able to mend the problems here."

Everyone glanced back at the two teens and smiled.

"You really did a great job there Novs", stated Sprx and slung his arm around her shoulder. With shared smirks the other male monkeys disappeared, hoping that soon they might have another couple in the robot.

* * *

><p><strong>(<em>watches Chiro and Jinmay holding each other<em>) Gosh, what would I give for a camera. This is so cute. (_hears clicking noise_) Sprx?**

**Sprx: Yeah?**

**Is that my dad's camera.**

**Sprx: Yes, and?**

**You just took my dad's camera?**

**Sprx: Of course not. We asked him?**

**Asked him? How? He doesn't even know you guys exist!**

**Sprx: ...ask Antauri. Nova persuaded him to get this done.**

**Antauri? (_turns to the silver monkey_)**

**Antauri: Don't ask. Just don't.**


	19. Matchmaking

**Sprx: Finally! You have no idea how bored we got!**

**It can't have been that bad.**

**Otto: ...Sprx agreed to let Gibson teach him how to play chess.**

**That bad?!**

**Gibson: And what pray tell is wrong with chess?**

**Nothing. I'm not the biggest fan of it either, but it's nothing wrong. Just...sorry but I can't imagine Sprx and playing chess. Anyhow, this was a request from 'grungekitty'. And it was also a hug-request. So Sparky, you're up.**

**Sprx: Quit calling me that!**

**Oh right, sorry, only fangirls get to call their favourite characters by nickname.**

**HyperForce: What?**

**Oh, you didn't know? It's a theory I got from 'grungekitty'. She wrote, and here I Quote,: "I'm allowed to call him that ONLY because I'm an obsessed fangirl. Other's aren't allowed to, like I'm not allowed to call Gibson, Gibby, or Antauri, Tauri."**

**Gibson: You are kidding, right?**

**Nope, now give her that hug already Sprx.**

**Sprx: ...but only because you used my actual Name. _(HUG FOR GRUNGEKITTY)_**

**Great, now the disclaimer. SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**Otto: Read and Review Please.**

* * *

><p>„I'm not so sure this is a good idea", stated Gibson dryly.<p>

Jinmay rolled her eyes at the blue monkey while she peeked around the corner to see Sprx and Nova lounging in the living room, each of the two minding their own business.

"Me neither", muttered another voice and Jinmay huffed and turned to the two monkeys with her.

"C'mon guys, trust me a little. Don't you want the two of them to finally get together?", asked the robot-girl.

"It's not that, Jinmay", argued Gibson, "…but…"

"We don't think you playing secret matchmaker will help them a lot", ended Otto. He shuddered: "And if Nova finds out before you're done…" He shuddered again and Jinmay rolled her eyes.

"You've got to be kidding. Please, just help me out once, each of you and then I'll never ask again." She clasped her hands and gave them her best puppy-dog-eyes. The two exchanged a worried glance, before both nodded dejectedly. "Great, Gibson you can help me right now."

The blue monkey blinked at that and asked: "I can? How?"

She grinned and explained: "You got a freeze-ray in your drills, right?"

"I wouldn't call it a freeze-ray but more a-"

Jinmay waved her hand to cut off a rather long-winded lecture about what exactly this ray of his was and stated: "Anyhow, the plan is, once Nova gets up. You freeze the ground in front of her, but only when she's close to Sprx, so she falls into his arms."

Gibson stared at her and his mouth opened and closed a few times, before he hissed: "Are you really _trying_ to kill us all?"

Jinmay tilted her head confused. "What do you mean?"

"You want _me_ to use _ice_ on _Nova_ and you want _her_ to fall into _Sprx'_ arms? Do you have any idea what comment, that will most likely anger her, he could give? Sprx and I argue a lot, but I don't want to see him dead and I very much wish to stay alive as well Jinmay."

"Alive? Jinmay are you planning something that could endanger Gibson's life?" All three looked up, to see Chiro standing in front of them. The raven-haired teen looked at them confused and Otto rushed up to him, quickly whispering something into the teen's ear. His eyes widened and he looked at Jinmay. "Are you suicidal?"

She groaned at that and rubbed her head. "Why don't you guys trust me for once?"

"We trust you very much Jinmay", argued Chiro. "It's just…you never really met Nova when she's really mad before."

Jinmay huffed at that and crossed her arms. "Fine, I'll do it by myself then!"

* * *

><p><em>And so it began over the next few months strange incidents started to happen and more than once the teams third in command and pilot found themselves in each other's arm, or locked in rooms together and once they'd even been kidnapped and then suddenly sat at a table that had an all ready candlelight-dinner. You do not want to know how much begging, whining, promising and even blackmail Jinmay had to use to get Chiro, Otto and Gibson to help her with the last one.<em>

* * *

><p>And so it happened, that they were already approaching Christmas Eve. Nova and Sprx had gotten rather paranoid by now. Never daring to enter a room together or even behind each other. They made sure to always have on person between them before they entered a room and were careful where they stepped. The first few times Nova had tripped into his arms, Sprx had been quite amused and made his usual comments, secretly relishing in being able to hold her that close, but now it had become rather disconcerting.<p>

The team had seen the change in their two friends as well and Chiro had used the last few weeks to try and finally get Jinmay off her idea. He needed his team to work together properly if there was an attack and wasn't really eager to have Nova and Sprx this nervous around each other. But she would hear nothing of it.

And here they were now. The team appeared in the living room one after the other to celebrate Christmas Eve together.

Otto and Antauri had gotten a really beautiful tree and the team had gathered together this morning to decorate it. The highlight for Chiro had been when he'd been allowed to put the star on top. He always loved that part the most when it came to decorating a Christmas Tree. Nova and Jinmay had spent most of the rest of the day in the kitchen, baking mountains of different cookies while Gibson, Otto and Sprx had decorated the rest of the robot, inside and outside, and Chiro and Antauri had wrapped up all the presents.

"Finally, some peace and quiet and just family-time", whispered Nova and stretched out on one of the sofas, before curling up under her blanket again. Ever since that one attack of the Ice-Monster it had started to finally snow again every winter in Shugazoom. Not that it was ever cold in the robot now, but just knowing that it was snowing was enough for Nova to always wear a scarf and grab the next-best blanket whenever she could. Sprx, Otto and Gibson gave agreeing nods, while Chiro looked around worriedly. Two members of their family were still missing. Though it wasn't Antauri that worried him. No, it was Jinmay.

He really hoped she didn't have a plan for tonight.

"Is something troubling you Chiro?", asked a voice behind him softly. The teen looked back, to see his surrogate father floating behind him, his blue eyes scanning him worriedly.

Forcing a smile Chiro answered: "It's nothing Antauri, really." The silver monkey raised an eyebrow, but accepted the answer, then turned his head to the door.

Jinmay had just come through, wearing a red dress with white fluff at the neck, the end of the skirt and the end of the sleeves, as well as green tights, red boots and a green scarf. A grin spread over the teen's face and he complemented: "You look great Jinmay." The girl blushed shortly, before sitting down next to her boyfriend. And now, with the whole family assembled, they could finally celebrate. Their little celebration went on for quite a few hours, until Nova finally was the first on to say she'd go to bed.

She put her blanket back on the couch and started heading for the door. Sprx, who'd just finished joking with Otto, walked past he when Chiro heard Jinmay call: "Uh…guys?"

Everyone froze and looked at the girl, Chiro, Otto and Gibson with poorly hidden horror, Antauri, Nova and Sprx with open curiosity. The girl smiled and pointed to the ceiling. Everyone followed her gaze and five gasps sounded through the room. Because right above the heads of Nova and Sprx dangled a small green plant.

"Alright, who hung up the mistletoe?", asked Nova.

"Not me!", cried all the males, safe Antauri of course, in unison. The silver monkey only heaved a soft sigh.

"Me neither", answered Jinmay and no matter how good of an actor she was, Chiro recognized it when she was really honest.

It hadn't been her?

But who then?

He looked back to Nova and Sprx, and winced. Sprx looked scared out of his mind. After a few minutes of silence Jinmay exclaimed: "God! Just kiss already, then you can both leave!" Sprx bit his lip nervously and glanced at Nova, who glanced back uncertainly.

"Perhaps we should look away?", offered Gibson.

"Please!", exclaimed both monkeys under the mistletoe.

The team complied, though Chiro couldn't help but peek a little. He doubted it was different from the others. Nova and Sprx hesitated a while longer, but then the red monkey took a deep breath and leaned forward. He swiftly kissed Nova straight on the lips, then fled from the room. Chiro watched how Nova blinked, dumbfounded, before a blush overtook her entire face and a small, but rather silly, smile appeared on her lips.

She quickly turned around and left as well.

The second the door closed, Chiro turned to his girlfriend and asked: "How did you get the mistletoe up there?" Jinmay grinned at him, then looked over his shoulder. Chiro, Otto and Gibson turned around, to gape to see Antauri giving Jinmay a short and steely glare, before he removed the hand he'd hidden behind his back for a while now. The males gasped when they saw that his Ghost-Claw was activated.

The silver monkey raised the purple weapon and the mistletoe floated from the ceiling and returned to the tree, where Chiro now remembered hanging it this morning.

"How? What? Why? Antauri?", exclaimed Gibson.

The silver monkey glanced at them, before he turned back to Jinmay and stated: "You better stick to your part of our little deal young one." It was said calmly, but everyone heard the underlying threat in his voice. Then the silver monkey left as well.

"What did you do?", asked Gibson with narrowed eyes.

Jinmay smirked at him and answered: "I managed, and don't ask how, to strike up a deal with Antauri. He'd help me to get Nova and Sprx to kiss today if I let the secret matchmaking be."

Chiro blinked at those words and exchanged a glance wit Gibson and Otto. They all thought the same. Who was this girl that she managed to recruit even Antauri for her ideas and plans? On the other hand, they were just glad it was _finally_ over.

* * *

><p>"I must admit", stated Gibson while he walked with Chiro to their rooms. Jinmay and Otto had gone to sleep already. The remaining two had quickly turned out all the light and checked that the alarms were up and running, before deciding to go to bed as well. "I am rather surprised that we are all still alive."<p>

Chiro snorted at that and answered: "So am I Gibson. So am I. I just pray this is the last time anything like this happened."

"You're not the only one."


	20. When You Believe

Screams sounded through the dark. Shouts for help mingled with agonized cries, all being combined with a bloodcurdling roar that promised pain and death. The sounds grew louder and louder and when they reached its peak-

Chiro gave a cry and shot up in his bed. He was breathing heavily and sweating. _Another Nightmare, another freaking nightmare. Can't I go one night without them anymore, _cried the teen in his head.

Tears gathered in his eyes.

The war for Shugazoom and the universe had been going on for almost a year now and they'd lost much already. Many of Shugazoom's inhabitants were either dead or the Skeleton King's prisoners. They'd also lost quite some of their allies.

Half of the cat-warriors Neekeeta and Neetoree had brought with them had fallen already, as well as quite some of Aliana's people. Then they had lost Super Quasar, followed by Captain Shugazoom and then, not one month ago, they'd almost lost _Antauri_ _again_!

He and Sprx, as well as some others, had been in a battle in the north of the city. Some prisoners had managed to flee and the heroes had tried to get them to safety. That was when Mandarin had cut down a RBLR. A quite gigantic lightning-rod that had, once up on a time, been used to gather the lightning in a storm and convert it into usable electricity.

That very lightening-rod, almost half as tall as the robot, had fallen down and directly onto the prisoners. Antauri had gone between, had somehow, while combining his Psychic-Powers and the physical strength the silver monkey had, pushed the rod just far enough away so it wouldn't harm anyone. Unfortunately, he'd gotten himself trapped underneath it. That in itself hadn't been a problem yet, but Mandarin had seen the chance and had somehow, the team still hadn't figured out how, called for a lot of lightning.

That lightning had of course hit the lightning rod, and so of course also Antauri. Mandarin hadn't let up, causing thousands of volts to burst through he silver monkeys system for many minutes before Gibson, who'd just then arrived with a group of medics, had blasted him far away. But the damage had been done already. The second in command had barely held onto consciousness while Sprx had used his magnets to remove the lightning rod.

Most of the silver monkeys circuitry had been burned to a crisp already and there was substantial damage in the robotic system, plus some strange gooey liquid had stuck together vital parts. In the end it had turned out that the heat and electricity had molten the wires that were the reason behind Antauri's fazing.

All in all, if it weren't for the fact that Antauri still needed the body to stay alive, because there was no other entirely robotic body, they probably wouldn't even have tried to repair the silver monkey.

It had seemed impossible.

Even now there were still many glitches in the second in command's system. At times strange spasms shot through him and he couldn't be conscious for more than an hour before the body needed to reboot. There was more, so much more.

Chiro sniffed loudly while he tried to hold the tears at bay. _I'm not sure how much longer I can do this_, thought the teen dejectedly. Taking a shuddering breath, he got up and left his room and the robot.

Looking around the cave, he saw that not many people were up and about yet. No wonder. During the 'night-hours' not many people like being out of their beds and in the cave. Chiro bit back a sob. Almost three months ago they'd lost the city to Skeleton King and had to retreat to the underground. Many of the citizens that hadn't fled before the war started had come with them.

Chiro chocked on his breath when he saw Aurora Six and Johnny Sunspot come from where they'd buried Super Quasar, Captain Shugazoom and everyone else that had died after they'd come down here. The two remaining Sun Riders visited their lost companion every day at least once, no matter how much it hurt them as well.

Seeing their lost and broken expressions finally did it. Everything that had built up in Chiro for the last year finally burst out. Tears streamed down his face and soft sobs escaped his throat, which soon became louder when he fought down the wails that wanted to burst forth as well.

Hopelessness hit the teen like a wrecking ball and he choked on his breath every now and then.

How could they ever hope to win when things looked like this? How could they continue when they had to carry so much loss? How could they all still look to him to lead the when they had lost so much because he had asked them to fight with the HyperForce? How?

Chiro didn't know how long he sat in the dirt and cried. Cried for everything that happened, everyone they lost, all the pain and all the fear. "Ch-Chiro?" His eyes felt already raw from all the crying and his throat was dry, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He glanced up and saw the blurry form of a yellow furred robot-monkey in front of him. "Chiro…what's wrong?", asked the female softly and placed a metal-hand on his shoulder.

Chiro looked away and soon new sobs started raking his body. How could the monkeys still care so much for him considering how he screwed up as their leader? How could they continue to show him nothing but love, compassion and trust when he had caused them so much pain? How could they continue to drag an unstable fifteen year old teen around with them when they would be so much better off without him?

"Chiro? Chiro please answer me!", begged Nova now and shook him slightly. "Chiro? Chiro tell me what's wrong, please! Don't do this to me. Answer please. You can't-"

"He will not answer you Nova..."

The trembling weakness in the normally strong voice of Chiro's second in command when he cut Nova off sent another wave of despair through the teen.

"Chiro?"

"Child please."

"C'mon kid."

"Chiro?"

Otto.

Sprx.

Gibson.

Jinmay.

Why where they still here?

"You cannot bring him…back…not like this", whispered Antauri softly. "He…has given into despair…lost hope. I…I am not sure…how to restore it." The defeated tremor in his voice brought a new burst of sobs from the raven-haired teen.

"The kid's…giving up?", repeated Sprx in disbelieve. "He never gave up, why now?"

"Sprx", admonished Antauri the shouting monkey gently. "Do…not forget. He is…still a child…and this is war…it was to be expected…I only wish I could've seen it coming."

Chiro felt how Nova moved to stand in front of him and she squeezed his shoulder gently. "Chiro? Chiro please, look at me." Then teen only lowered his head more. "Oh Chiro, please. You can't give up hope. Hope is all we have left. Please, don't let go of it." Then teen only curled more into himself. He didn't want to hear it. Why should he keep on hoping? Nova saw what was going on around them. How could she still believe they would win?

"We'd need a miracle to win. It's useless", croaked the teen finally.

He felt the despair that washed through the monkeys at his words, but Nova grabbed his other shoulder and growled: "That's not true. If we believe we can win and keep out hope up, we can make miracles happen Chiro. We did it before."

The teen didn't respond. He expected the others to join in in talking to him like that, what he didn't expect, was Nova suddenly starting to sing.

(_Nova_ – **Jinmay** – _**Nova&Jinmay/others**_)

_Many nights we've prayed  
><em>_with no proof anyone could hear.  
><em>_In our hearts a hopeful song  
><em>_we barely understood._

Chiro dared to glance up a little, but Nova had her eyes closed, only focusing on the soft tunes that left her lips.

_Now we are not afraid,  
><em>_although we know there's much to fear.  
><em>_We were moving mountains long  
><em>_before we knew we could._

Suddenly she opened her eyes, pink locking with sky-blue. Her eyes glowed with conviction and then Chiro saw movement. He raised his head a little higher, to see many others approaching their little gathering.

_There can be miracles  
><em>_when you believe.  
><em>_Though hope is frail,  
><em>_it's hard to kill._

_Who knows what miracles  
><em>_you can achieve?  
><em>_When you believe,  
><em>_somehow you will,  
><em>_you will when you believe._

Sprx moved to stand on Nova's one side and Jinmay kneed down next to Chiro, picking up the song where Nova had left off.

**In this time of fear,  
><strong>**when prayer so often proved in vain,  
><strong>**hope seemed like the summer birds,  
><strong>**too swiftly flown away.**

She leaned against him, her arms wrapping around him. After a while, Nova joined in again and the two females sung with all their heart and soul, sparking something in the raven-haired teen with them.

**Yet now I'm standing here**, _(Yet now I'm standing here)  
><em>**my heart so full I can't explain**,  
><em><strong>seeking faith and speaking words<br>**__**I never thought I'd say.**_

_**There can be miracles  
><strong>__**when you believe.  
><strong>__**Though hope is frail,  
><strong>__**it's hard to kill.**_

More and more people appeared, gathering around the group. Chiro saw their allies as well as many inhabitants of Shugazoom.

_**Who knows what miracles  
><strong>__**you can achieve?  
><strong>__**When you believe,  
><strong>__**somehow you will,  
><strong>__**You will when you believe.**_

_**Ashira l'Adonai ki gaoh gaah.  
><strong>__**Ashira l'Adonai ki gaoh gaah.**_

The teens head snapped to the right, to see one of the few children down here standing in front of her parents, singing softly.

_**Michamocha baelim Adonai.**_

Slowly she grew more confident and more and more children joined in the singing. Chiro felt his heart lifting a bit more and he looked around more.

_**Michamocha ne darbakodesh.  
><strong>__**Nachitah v'chasd'cha am zu gaalta.  
><strong>__**Nachitah v'chasd'cha am zu gaalta.  
><strong>__**Ashira, ashira, ashira.**_

And then it happened, everyone around Chiro joined in. His head snapped to the left, to find even Antauri having joined into the song. The silver monkey caught his eyes and gave him a warm smile.

_**Ashira l'Adonai ki gaoh gaah.  
><strong>__**Ashira l'Adonai ki gaoh gaah.  
><strong>__**Michamocha baelim Adonai.  
><strong>__**Michamocha ne darbakodesh.**_

_**Nachitah v'chasd'cha am zu gaalta.  
><strong>__**Nachitah v'chasd'cha am zu gaalta.  
><strong>__**Ashira, ashira, ashira.**_

And finally Chiro understood. There was always hope, they were just never allowed to give up. And now he joined into the song as well.

_**There can be miracles  
><strong>__**when you believe.  
><strong>__**Though hope is frail,  
><strong>__**it's hard to kill.**_

_**Who knows what miracles  
><strong>__**you can achieve?  
><strong>__**When you believe,  
><strong>__**somehow you will,  
><strong>__**now you will.**_

_**You will when you believe.  
><strong>__**You will when you believe.**_

The song ended and everyone fell silent, waiting for what Chiro would say. The teen looked around once more. Looked at the many familiar and beloved faces around him. The closest he looked at his team, his family. They all looked tired and wary, but their eyes gleamed with hope and confidence and each gave him their own sign of encouragement.

Gibson gave a soft nod, Otto grinned brightly, Sprx winked while Nova smiled warmly and Antauri gave him a small smile, his arms crossing over his chest.

Smiling back at the team, he found some of their wariness disappearing immediately, as if it had never existed. He pulled Jinmay closer, then said just two short sentences, but they conveyed everything that needed to be said.

"Thank you, all of you. Thank you for giving me hope."

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't want to say much at the beginning, since I belive this Story speaks for itself. If we ever get a fifth season I do hope it will never get this far.<strong>

**Neither SRMTHFG nor When You Believe (Prince of Egypt) belongs to me.**

**Please read and Review.**


End file.
